The Hardship That Brothers Face
by G-21
Summary: [AU"It's hard to confess your love to someone, especially if that someone is your brother.-Draco [incest HarryDraco]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warnings: This is a fic revolving around male/male relationships so if you are not comfortable with this please leave. This also includes incest relationships. This is quite an AU fic and Harry and Draco in this fic is OOC so beware!

A/N: I'm not making any money out of this. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcome. Flames do not get the welcome mat. I was absent and suddenly the original post of this fic was deleted. What happened? I didn't do anything wrong did I?

* * *

**Prologue**

Second-year Hogwarts student, Harry, craned his neck excitedly, trying to spot Draco among the crowd of first-years who had just entered the Great Hall. He picked out the 11-year old blond and waved frantically. Draco waved back, albeit with less excitement due to the nervousness that made his stomach feel like jelly.

When Professor McGonagall called his name, he stepped out and allowed the old and ragged Sorting Hat be placed upon his head. After several seconds of silence, the Hat declared him a Gryffindor.

Draco practically ran to the Gryffindor table and into Harry's open and waiting arms. Harry hugged him with one hand and welcomed him to Gryffindor and his friends. Draco acknowledged the Gryffindor table with a polite nod of his head before throwing all his attention at Harry once again.

Harry and Draco.

Gryffindors.

Brothers.

* * *

Four years later...

It was common knowledge in Hogwarts that the brothers, Harry and Draco, were inseparable. They did everything together - from homework to Quidditch to hanging out with friends.

Not only that but Draco's devotion towards his older brother was definitely not a well-kept secret in Hogwarts. The young Draco practically fawned over his older brother with admiration and love glowing in his eyes.

So you can imagine everyone's surprise when Draco turned up at breakfast one day, taking a seat several seats away from Harry and refusing adamantly to discuss his big brother. When everyone asked Harry if he had wronged Draco in any way, Harry replied with a confused raised eyebrow and saying that he didn't even know that Draco was mad at him.

At the end of the day, after being questioned about Draco's odd behaviour by no less than six people, Harry cornered Draco in the common room with everyone looking, leaving Draco no chance of escape. "Draco, is something wrong?"

"No," lied Draco.

"You know that's not true." Harry laid a coaxing hand on his brother's shoulder. "Tell me."

Draco immediately flinched from Harry's touch like he had been burned. "There is nothing wrong." With that, he fled to the privacy of his four-poster bed, enchanted with a shielding charm. From that point on, Harry and Draco's relationship went from bad to worse.

* * *

Monday was never a good day for fourth-year Gryffindors. Double Potions with Slytherins on their first period; also known as a Gryffindor's hell on earth, except for Draco, of course. Everyone knew that Harry's blond younger brother was the only Gryffindor in history who had gained the privilege to be in Snape's good books. Some even say that Snape favoured him more than his own house students.

And of course, Snape's favouritism in Draco was not unfounded. Draco was the best student in Potions in his year. Which was why McGonagall saw it fit it upgrade Draco to fourth-year Potions, despite him being a third-year. And being able to attend fourth-year Potions also meant that Draco could have Potions with his big brother, Harry.

To Draco, having class with his older brother was heaven. Or at least it used to be that way. Now it was more like a prelude to hell. Even though Draco enjoyed Potions immensely - largely due to the fact Snape never laid a harsh remark upon him - he didn't think he could stand going through two whole period of having eyes boring holes into the back of his head.

Draco knew that Harry would stare at him. Harry would stare at him at any given opportunity. It was as if he believed that staring would repair his relationship with Draco. But, of course, it wouldn't. Things were never that simple.

There was a reason why their once flourishing relationship had now fallen into disrepair. There was a reason why Draco refused to love his older brother outwardly any more. And Draco blamed it all on the dreams - no, nightmares - he had at night. Those nightmares were something he did not wish to discuss with anybody. Not even himself.

It was wrong. So very, utterly, terribly wrong. What kind of sick bastard would have wet dreams about his own brother?! Which person would be begging for his older brother to ravish him inside out in his dreams?! The more Draco thought about it, the more Draco hated himself.

He hated the fact that he was so utterly in love with his big brother. And he hated it even more that his hormonal teenage body agreed so readily. And so, Draco reverted to the only solution he knew: avoid Harry.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Draco dared himself a peek at Harry who sat several seats away at the Gryffindor dining table, happily pushing cereal into his mouth while trying to explain something to Ron and Hermione at the same time. If there was anyone who was unhappy about how his relationship with Harry had turned out, it was him.

He wanted nothing more than to love his brother. But Harry would never accept the type of love Draco wanted to shower on him. Harry was the world's best big brother. He deserved a pretty girlfriend who would become a pretty wife who would bear many good-looking children for him. Unlike Draco.

'Look away, Draco,' he told himself. 'Look away.' But his eyes refused to listen, concentrating on Harry's moving mouth, his lips forming words that Draco could not hear. And suddenly, without warning, yesterday night's dream jumped to the forefront of his mind.

_"N-no, not there," pleaded Draco ._

_"Shh, don't speak," Harry whispered before running the tip of his tongue over the entire length of his erected manhood. Draco bit his lip to silence the groan that was building in his throat. "Why are you so silent, little brother? You know I like you loud." Harry swooped down and swallowed Draco's cock whole._

_Draco raised his hips of the bed and screamed. _

What the hell was he doing?! Draco peeked under the table and saw his excited manhood making a tent in his pants. He gripped the edge of the table so hard that he was sure his fingernails had left imprints on the wood. Now was hardly the right time or place to be thinking about his dreams. What if Harry noticed?!

Draco gulped in some air and willed his erection to go away. He had done this so many times that he was getting good at it. His dreams were always like that. In his dreams, Harry would always call him 'little brother' instead of his name, as though to forever rub in the fact that they were brothers and that any intimate relationship between them would just be wrong. And in his dreams, Harry would always have this soft look in his eyes that Draco would like to think was love.

'Snap out of it, Draco!' he snapped inwardly, before releasing the breath he held. He looked at his brother one last time before leaving the table, not trusting himself to be this close around Harry any longer. He had made a vow to rid himself of these horrible dreams and by hook or by crook, he will do it!

Harry watched Draco leave in silence and could not help but sigh in longing. Not even a 'good morning'. In the good old days, Draco would be sitting next to him at breakfast, stealing his food and trying to convince him that Snape was a prejudiced, cranky, old bastard. Now, Harry couldn't help but feel sad at how his relationship with Draco had developed.

"You can't expect him to follow you around for the rest of his life," said Hermione when she noticed what Harry's eyes had been focusing on for the past few minutes. "Maybe he wants a life all by himself."

Harry could see the sense in Hermione's words. But he really did not want to entertain the possibility that Draco did not love him anymore.

* * *

_We always hurt the ones we love most._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

WARNING: Male/male relationship that includes incest. Harry and Draco are angsty and sentimental in this story so that means they're OOC.

A/N: I'm not making any money out of this and I'm a homophile. For all of my loyal readers who have been watching the progress of this story, I 'kowtow' to all of you. Thank you for coming back to this fic. And this time, after I reload all my former chapters, there will be a NEW chapter. I beg all of you be patient and for your information, I made a few not so subtle changes in the story. The changes WILL affect the story in the future. The Hardship That Brothers Face

**Chapter 2**

(2 weeks after the incident in Chapter 1)

'Have you got a date for the Masquerade yet, Har?' asked Ron, flipping through the small stack of parchment that was his Potions homework. Snape _had_ to be impressed this time. He had Hermione's help after all.

Harry shook his head, cleaning the nib of his quill with some tissue. "I'm planning to ask Rhianna from Hufflepuff, but I'm not sure she'll agree."

From across the common room, Draco lifted his head slightly from the book he was reading. The Masquerade was going to be held in the Great Hall on the upcoming Tuesday and it was currently Friday. The Masquerade was going to be something like the Yule Ball except everyone was going to be wearing masks and Muggle formal dressing instead of the usual dress robes they were comfortable with.

Ron had no objections. At least he didn't have to wear the same lace cuff robes as he did in the Yule Ball. He got a fine black suit that was a rental but still was quite cheap.

"You two are going together, right?" asked Harry, looking at both his best friends who immediately had something urgent to do and excused themselves to their respective dorms. Harry shook his head. "I know some people are avoidant but sheesh!" Draco buried his nose in the book again. He found out that if he curled up and kept to himself, nobody would bother him. Unfortunately, this didn't apply to his older brother who tapped his shoulder for some attention.

"Hey Draco, have ­you­ got a date for the Masquerade?"

Draco inched away from his brother, something that Harry took note of. "It doesn't matter if I have one or not," Draco drawled lazily, hoping that Harry would just go away. "It's a Masquerade. You're not supposed to know who you're talking or dancing with. So what's the point if you already appointed yourself a partner?" Draco turned a page of his book.

"I don't know," said Harry, ignoring the unfriendly vibes Draco was sending. "I think I'd feel much more comfortable if I knew who I was dancing and talking with. What do you think of Rhianna?"

Draco turned away from his brother so that his sibling would not see the slightly pained look on his face. "She's pretty, nice and polite. What's not to like?" Draco frowned a bit at his lie. Rhianna was definitely not nice and polite. At least not to him.

"You don't exactly choose a date just like that," replied Harry. "I mean, take you for example. What's not to like about you?"

"The pessimism, the anti-sociability, the imposter…"

Harry looked at Draco intently. "The imposter?"

"Nothing," Draco said quickly. "It's nothing." He closed his book. "I'm going to bed."

"Would you ask someone to be your date?" asked Harry.

_The only one…_

Draco gripped his book and made for his dorm.

_…I want…_

"No." With that, Draco disappeared from the common room.

_…is you._

With the common room empty save for him, Harry turned to look into the fire. Its gentle flames were licking the top of the fireplace, dancing in a merry tune made up by Harry in his mind. A moment ago, it seemed to Harry that Draco was actually irritated when Harry talked to him. A sort of sadness gripped his heart. Harry neared the fire and his hand hovered near the licking flames. Even before he touched the flame, the heat was too much for him, causing Harry to withdraw with a hiss.

_Flame_, Harry thought, _if you are what is destroying my relationship with Draco… if you are what is keeping him from me, I will plunge myself into you and incinerate you with a greater fire within my soul. _

That was how much Harry wanted Draco to love him again.­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"Mother," whispered Draco as he stared up at the top of his four-poster bed. "Would you hate me if you know what I feel for your firstborn?"

There was a sound of flapping wings near the window by Draco's bed. Draco pulled open the curtain around his bed and saw an eagle owl perching on the stone windowsill. "Sergei?"

Sergei allowed Draco to untie the note attached to its leg and flew off to the Owlery to rest to with rest of its kin. Draco unrolled the note. It was from Remus. It read:

_How are you doing, Dragon? Just so you know, Sirius and I will be attending the Masquerade at Hogwarts this Tuesday. We look forward to meeting you, Harry and everyone else again. And another thing, Dragon. Avoidance does not help in matters. You are dealing Harry with a heavy blow. –Remus_

Draco glared at the note. It seemed as though someone was playing a trick on him. Why would those two come? What was their purpose for coming? Draco admitted the answer to himself bitterly. They were the only ones who knew of his affections for Harry. And they were determined to make it work out for the both of them. Draco didn't know why Remus and Sirius couldn't see that Harry would be happier with a girl who could take care of him rather than his little brother who only knew how to be a coward.

_A heavy blow_. That was what Remus wrote. He crumpled the note and threw it out the window in frustration. Do they think that he doesn't know that? Draco turned on his bed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next morning was Saturday and since it was the last weekend before the Masquerade, students were allowed to go into Hogsmeade to get their last minute costumes, masks, corsages and the like. Draco had not put much thought into what he was going to wear.

He hadn't thought much about the Masquerade either, being too worried about his own problems. He was so muddled he even considered missing the event altogether. But it would make Harry worry more about him. Draco didn't want that so he had no choice but to go even if it's just to sit alone and eat while happy couples danced across his him.

The small bell that hung above the doorframe jingled as Draco entered Gladrags Wizardwear shop. All around him were racks of clothing. Quite a number showed wizard robes for different occasions and the rack standing beside it displayed different assortments of hair accessories for women. Draco passed those without a second glance and crossed to the back of the shop. That was where the costumes were displayed.

Draco checked how much he had on him. Five Galleons. That was how much he had saved for the past few weeks. He wasn't poor but unlike Harry, he hadn't requested for extra money from their father for the costume. Five Galleons would only buy him half of a costume in Gladrags. There was a part of the store that displayed clothing for rental as well. Draco looked through the clothing that hung on the hangers and sighed. None of them looked good enough for the Masquerade.

He exited Gladrags without buying anything and drank Butterbeer in a dark corner of the Three Broomsticks for the remainder of the afternoon.

* * *

Harry touched the soft material of the velvet cloak he had just purchased from Gladrags. It was dark grey, only a shade lighter than black. Along with the cloak he had also bought a grey vest with a white dress shirt and dress pants a bit darker than the colour of his vest.

Hermione hugged the package that her new dress was wrapped in close to her chest. She hadn't allowed Ron and Harry to see her dress. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Looking at both his friends in envy, Ron almost felt like sulking about the rental he had in his closet. "So, Har, you asked Rhianna yet?"

Harry nodded with a smile on his face. "She said yes."

"That's odd," said Hermione.

"What is?" asked Harry.

"You don't seem too enthusiastic." Hermione looked at him doubtfully. "Don't tell me you're already regretting asking her to be your date."

"Of course not!" exclaimed Harry. "Why would I be regretting? Everyone agrees she's a nice person."

"A person can be the nicest person in the world and still not be right for you. Who knows? Maybe you like the bad girl type." Hermione giggled.

"Hermione!" cried Harry, horrified.

"Maybe, I said maybe," said Hermione in self-defense. Ron merely grinned at the both of them and moved closer to Hermione.

"What time should we leave for the Great Hall on Tuesday?" asked Ron.

"So you ARE going together," accused Harry.

"W-what?" stammered Ron. 'I didn't say that. When I said "we" I meant the three of us.' But the identical blushes on Ron and Hermione's cheeks were proof that Harry was right.

"Come on, I've got an errand to do," said Harry. The three of them entered Honeydukes which was half-packed with Hogwarts students. Many were trying samples of a new candy called Crackle Frazzle. It was almost like its Muggle counterpart of Crackling Candy but while it gave crackling sensations to the tongue, it also sent the same crackling feeling all over the taster's body till it made all hairs stand on edge.

Marie, the part-time worker at Honeydukes, spotted Harry and waved at him. "Hey Harry. Remus is in the storage room and Sirius got the day off."

Harry nodded and he, Ron and Hermione made their way to the back of the room where there was a ordinary-looking door that led to the back rooms and storage room of Honeydukes. Harry laid his hand on the doorknob but his forefinger got bitten in return. 'Ouch!'

"No trespassers," scolded the doorknob in a high-pitched voice.

"It's me. Harry!"

"Oh. You may pass," replied the doorknob. It turned itself and the door opened itself before the trio.

"Thank you," said Harry bitterly. "You'd think it 'd remember me by now."

Like Marie said, Remus was in the storage room, trying to find where the new stock of Fizzing Whizzbees was placed. "Harry. Nice to see you here."

"You too." Harry produced a note from his pants pocket. "From Severus."

Remus took the paper from Harry with an exasperated sigh. "Three crates of Droobles Best Blowing Gum? Shouldn't a man his age be watching out for cavities?"

"Ah, you know him," said Harry carelessly. "He probably has a potion to prevent them and another potion to increase his metabolism for sweet things. So, how much will it be this time?"

"Three crates," muttered Remus. "28 Galleons and that's after a discount."

"I'll tell Severus," assured Harry.

* * *

It was Sunday. Remus had sent Draco another letter saying that he and his boyfriend would arrive at Hogwarts on Monday. Draco tore the thin parchment and sent the scraps flying over the battlements of the castle. 'I never keep any of their letters,' he thought, drinking in the red sun that was sinking below the horizon. 'Cause they always write bullshit about me and Harry being able to be together.'

"I thought you'd be here," said Harry. Draco turned around so quickly he almost gave himself a whiplash.

"Harry?"

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Harry crossed over to the edge of the battlements and leaned out a little. Draco watched his brother close his eyes as though wanting to savour the moment.

"What are you doing here?" asked Draco, his voice void of emotion.

"Checking up on my little brother." Harry sat down beside Draco who moved away slightly. "Is that so wrong?"

Draco ignored Harry's question and tried to ignore Harry's presence altogether. But Harry would have none of this. He gripped his brother's forearms. Draco quickly tried to pull away but Harry's grip was like vice.

"Draco, look at me," said Harry. Draco continued his attempt at escape, now trying to pry his brother's fingers off his arm. "Draco." Harry's voice took a new tone of desperation. "Draco, please. For the past few weeks you have been avoiding me. At first I thought it was nothing but now I'm worried. You won't come near me and you move away whenever I come close. What has caused us to be so distant? If I had done something wrong please tell me. If ridding it can heal our relationship then I will do so."

Draco paused in his actions but kept his face away from Harry.

Tears sprang to Harry's green eyes but he kept it from falling. "Won't you even look at me?" he whispered. Draco winced slightly. His fingers were wrenching Harry's from his arm. "Mom would not have want us to be like this," Harry continued.

At this, Draco leapt to his feet. With his head bent, his eyes hidden in the shadows of his fringe, he said in a voice barely above a whisper. "Do not speak about Mother with me. She would've hated me if she knew how I turned out."

"Draco," Harry started. "What are you talking about? You are an angel." Harry moved to take Draco in his arms but the blonde moved away.

"Whatever the situation is," said Draco, "trust me. The fault is not yours. It's mine." His voice became hard. "Leave me alone, Harry." Draco took leave of Harry, not noticing the clear drops of tears that now ran freely down Harry's cheeks. Harry removed his glasses.

Hiding behind a niche in the wall, Draco peeked out at Harry who was stationary for several moments. "Please do not cry for me, Harry. Your tears will be wasted on me."


	3. Chapter 3 The Arrival of Monsieurs Mich...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

WARNING: Male/male relationship that includes incest. Harry and Draco are angsty and sentimental in this story so that means they're OOC. Ron and Hermione are nearly nonexistent in this story.

A/N: I got a new Livejournal. Yay. Anyways, chapter 3's revised and in the bag. I'm trying to post everyday but my school is resuming on Monday! sob sob The Remus and Sirius in the PoA movie looked a lot more different than what I thought they'd look like. But I still see them as two young handsome men.

The Hardship That Brothers Face

**Chapter 3**

(The arrival of Monsieurs Mischief Managed)

It was Monday. Classes had ended for that day and the following night was the night of the Masquerade. And Draco had yet to get a costume for the party.

The students and staff of Hogwarts were chatting amiably and gaily amongst each other. Rumours concerning the Masquerade were on everyone's lips. Students were discussing what type of enchanted decorations Dumbledore had prepared this time. Would it be fairies again? Or perhaps they would bring in doxies this time.

Draco couldn't care less. Still, his stomach churned at the mention of the Masquerade. He was reminded over and over again that he was still unprepared. He felt eyes on him. To his right across the table, Harry was sneaking glances towards him. Worried glances. Draco avoided eye contact with his brother and tried to eat. But he didn't really feel like eating pizza right now.

The doors of the Great Hall opened. Cold night air blew in and extinguished several floating candles. One of the two figures who were standing just outside the Great Hall chuckled softly. "I'm so sorry. Let me fix that." He waved his wand once and fire returned to the candles. The two figures stepped into the Great Hall and closed the doors behind them.

In the light of several hundred candles, the faces of the figures could be seen and they were both easily recognized as Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

"Lupin! Sirius!" cried Harry in joy as he got up from his seat and ran towards his godfather and friend. Harry hugged Sirius first, then the Animagus' lover. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? This is a great surprise!"

'Well, we did inform _someone_,' said Remus, his twinkling blue eyes directed at Draco. Draco drank deeply from his goblet and left the Great Hall, ignoring the two newcomers' presence altogether.

'Uh oh, he isn't happy,' thought Remus. He nudged Sirius and the dark-haired man merely offered him a sheepish smile and a shrug.

* * *

Draco walked at his normal pace; keeping the cool exterior on his face and looking nonchalant when inside he was trying his hardest to keep the frozen look on his features and his strides a reasonable pace. Remus, that darned werewolf… Sirius, that irritating Animagus…

"Why did you come?" wondered Draco aloud. "Argh!" He paced through the corridor and made a left turn into the fountain place. Wind blew through his hair and down the corridor, howling softly as it went. 'I may not be a coward, but in the face of the truth, I dare not even speak. Mother,' he said.

As though something was being summoned, the wind suddenly howled loudly and blew stronger than ever. It wasn't strong even to chill Draco through his layers of clothing but enough to shaken him.

"Draco, what are you doing?" howled the wind.

"Mother?"

The wind died down to a breeze in the night. "Draco, what are you doing?" the wind repeated.

"I–I don't want Harry to hate me," said Draco.

"And that is why you made your brother cry?"

Draco hung his head. "I had no choice."

"Why do you torture yourself by creating this nightmare in your head that Harry would hate you?" asked the wind which, in Draco's mind, resembled his late mother.

"Because I am afraid. I am too much in love with him to lose him now."

"So is this how you see Harry? As an insensitive person to considered not your feelings? A cold-hearted fool who rejects affection simply? Is this what Harry looks like to you?"

Tears threatened to break. "No! No, never! He is perfect! Which is why I can bear him be tainted by me!"

Thunder cracked in a distant with the promise of rain. "Harry loves you, dear," whispered the wind. "He loves you."

"He does?" But it was almost too much to hope for. Draco put on a small smile. "It'd be nice if that were true. I…love…"

Rain started to fall in a drizzle. Loud footsteps were heard coming down the hallway, closer to the fountain place. Footsteps that belonged to the wearer of heeled boots. Remus was, least to say, startled when he saw Draco standing before the fountain in the drizzle, paying no heed that he was getting drenched.

"Draco!" he yelled. But the blonde boy did not hear him.

Remus wasted no time in running out and pulling Draco into his arms. He urged Draco to go back under shelter. The both of them stumbled into the corridor, slightly drenched.

Draco was slumped against the wall and he slowly slid to the ground. "Harry," he whispered, eyes closing.

Remus looked mournfully at the youth as Draco passed out after whispering, "I love him."

"Oh Draco," whispered Remus, lifting Draco up, one hand on the back of his neck and the other tucked in the back of his knees. "Why torture yourself for someone who already loves you?"

"For the melodrama of it all." Sirius appeared from the shadows with a warm cloak which he draped over the shoulders of his boyfriend. "You know these youths of today."

"No, I think Draco's problem run far more deeper than melodrama," replied Remus with a smile. "More on denial than melodrama, wouldn't you say?" Sirius returned the gentle smile and tucked a stray wet hair behind the werewolf's ear. "Well, that's why we came," continued Remus. 'To help him. How's Harry?"

"Before I completely left to run after you, I think I see him nearly hysterical asking everybody about the whereabouts of Draco. You weren't wrong about him. He does love Draco."

"Brotherly love or a love like ours?" asked Remus.

"I don't know. What do you think?"

Remus pecked Sirius on the lips and transferred Draco into the taller man's arms.

* * *

"Have you seen Draco?" asked Harry.

Seamus waved off Harry irritably and tried to concentrate on his book. "This is the fifth time you've asked me, Harry," he said in a thick Irish accent. "Quit bugging."

"I haven't seen him since dinner. You have to tell me if you see him," pleaded Harry.

"I will. Now will you just sit down and enjoy the fire?" Seamus turned away from Harry and continued reading his book.

Dean patted Harry's back good-naturedly. "Don't worry, Harry. I'm sure he'll turn up."

The portrait entrance of the Gryffindor common room slid open and Draco stepped in, looking as neat as ever save for his hair which looked a bit messed up.

"You see?" said Dean smugly.

Harry looked at Dean squarely in the eye and hugged the boy. "Thank you." He released Dean almost immediately. Draco had stiffened when he saw the hug between Harry and Dean and automatically moved towards his dorm. But his way was blocked.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick when I didn't see you at the end of dinner," said Harry.

For a moment, some emotion entered Draco's icy blue eyes but it went away so fast Harry could not place what it was. "Sorry," was all the reply Harry got.

"Where did you go?" asked Harry. Harry took in the slightly messed up hair and battled with himself whether to look disappointed or smirk. In the end, he opted to smirk. "Did you go to the Astronomy Tower?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Why would I go there?"

"Well, you know," hinted Harry cheekily. "I understand that we at this age tend to have hormonal urges and um- attractions towards the opposite sex."

"Are you hinting that I went snogging at the Astronomy Tower with a nameless person of the opposite sex?" demanded Draco.

"Well I wouldn't say nameless – "

"How dare you!" burst out Draco. His cheeks coloured. "You know I'm not that type of person. Harry! You're my brother!" The last sentence sounded ironic coming out of him.

"I'm sorry," blurted Harry. "I'm sorry I made the wrong assumptions."

Draco was frozen. He, Draco, was the one who had sinful feelings for his brother and there Harry stood apologizing for something that really did not matter much. Draco hung his head like one who was humiliated. "Harry please," his voice shook. "Don't do this. Don't apologize. Don't sympathize. Don't do any kind things for this sorry excuse of a little brother."

Harry gripped his brother's shoulders. "Draco?"

_Tell him_, Draco recalled Remus saying to him. _Tell him the truth._

Should he tell him? One part of Draco felt that Harry had the right to know. But the other part felt afraid of how Harry might react when he knew. A moment's pause.

_No. I don't want to tell him. I don't want him to hate me._

"It's nothing, Harry," said Draco. "If you still trust me, then trust that I will tell you when I am ready."

Harry released Draco's shoulders. Draco trudged up the stairs to his dorm. He looked back and saw Harry's sad green eyes fixed on him.

_You remind me_, thought Draco, _of a fresh summer field that I could die in._

Draco closed the door behind him and Harry was left staring at the door. Harry retreated to an armchair at the side and sank into the velvety furniture. He sighed and chose to stare at the ceiling of the common room.

_It pains me to know that you don't trust me with your secrets anymore, Draco._

* * *

Draco stared at the roof of the canopy of his bed. He held his hand before him and stared at his fingers. They were long and slender, like a lady's. He turned his hand and now could be found staring at the lines on his palm.

He was reminded of the time he spent with Remus and Sirius after Remus found him the rain.

_"One of these lines tell how many companions in marriage you will have," said Remus amiably, tracing the lines on Draco's palm with his forefinger. "Ah, here it is. It says that you will only have one companion which you will marry."_

_"Of course," snapped Draco, snatching his hand away. "What do you take me for? Some kind of womaniser?"_

_"No, of course not," replied Remus. "This just tells that you're loyal to love."_

_Sirius appeared from the bathroom. "The hot water's ready."_

_Draco nodded his thanks and bathed in the warm tub while Remus dried his clothes with magic. When Draco reappeared, his cheeks were flushed pink from the bath and he looked more presentable than he did out in the rain. Draco tried to smooth his hair with his hand but his hair remained messy. Nothing much can be done without a comb. _

_"No, I do not want a brush," said Draco, shaking his head at the brush Remus held in his hand. Remus' hair was slightly curly and some had split ends. Draco could see why with that abomination of a brush Remus used. _

_Sirius came in and laid two flat boxes on the table. Draco looked at the boxes curiously as he sipped on a cup of tea. "What're in those?"_

_"Our costumes," replied Sirius, plopping down in an armchair beside Draco. "For the Masquerade. You have to have one if you're going. You do have one ready, right?"_

_Draco shook his head and downed the rest of his tea as Sirius sighed, muttering, "You're hopeless."_

_"Well, it's a good thing we came prepared," said Remus. This got Draco's attention. "Come to us before the Masquerade tomorrow and we'll dress you up."_

_"I'm not a doll," spat Draco. "I can choose not to go to the Masquerade if I want to. Maybe that's why I don't have a costume."_

_"We both know that's not true," said Sirius with a knowing smirk. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. _

_"Don't give me anything fancy or eye-catching," warned Draco. Remus smiled and his blue eyes twinkled. Despite his polite and gentlemanlike poise, Remus was, after all, a Marauder. Never underestimate the Marauders. "You hear?" Remus nodded. Sirius was trying to hide his grin behind the rim of his teacup. Draco gave up. They would listen but they would not heed. Like a pair of dumb dogs. (A/N: No offense.)_

_"Just remember to come to us," said Remus. "Oh, you'd better get going. Harry must be getting worried."_

_Draco shot him a disapproving glare before disappearing from the room._

Draco turned on his bed. He lifted his head and looked out the window. The rain had not yet ceased and the wind accompanied it. Draco had placed a Heating Charm on his bed and around his canopy so that he would be able to stay warm. The wind reminded him of the conversation he had earlier at the fountain place. Was that really his mother confirming Harry's love for him?

What did it matter? It wasn't like Harry would ever reciprocate his love anyway.

* * *

Next chapter: The Masquerade

Teaser: The person in front of Harry was dressed completely in black velvet and had a black satin mask covering the upper part of his angular face. Gold thread was lined into the mask. Blue eyes stared out of the eyeholes of the mask and blonde hair tickled the nape of his neck. The lips curved into a smile but their moment was spoiled by the uproar of clapping hands as the stage curtains opened and the first act began.


	4. Chapter 4 The Night of the Masquerade

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

WARNING: Male/male relationship that includes incest. Harry and Draco are angsty and sentimental in this story so that means they're OOC. Ron and Hermione are nearly nonexistent in this story. A

/N: I'm not making any money out of this. Let the Masquerade begin! And no, I did not copy the idea from watching the Phantom of the Opera. I wrote the original Chapter 4 waaaaay before POTO came out in cinemas. But this is the revised version, though.

The Hardship That Brothers Face

**Chapter 4**

(The Night of the Masquerade)

_

* * *

Masquerade!_

_Hide your face so the world can't find you…_

_ -The Phantom of the Opera (2004) / movie version_

* * *

Classes had finished early that Tuesday to allow everybody to prepare for the Masquerade. The teachers had some finishing touches to do and some final arrangements to be made. Nobody was allowed into the Great Hall after half past five. The Masquerade would begin at seven.

It was nearing six and Harry was still lazing on a sofa by the fireplace in the common room. There seemed to be activity going on all around him. Girls were screeching about make-up mistakes and boys were accusing one another of stealing corsages. Harry yawned as the world seemed to move extra fast around him.

"Yo, Har, aren't you going to wear your costume?" asked Ron who had come down to the common room in search of a missing bowtie.

Harry looked at the clock above the fireplace. "It's not even six yet. It's too early to get into my costume."

"But don't you have to, you know, fix your hair and everything? The other guys in the dorm are doing just that."

"I couldn't care less about what they're doing for the Masquerade. Thing is, I'm too lazy to fix myself up like that. My hair's never becoming neat and I don't see the point of cologne. Don't worry, I just need to put on my costume and pick up Rhianna. Meantime," Harry yawned widely and shifted himself on the sofa to get comfortable. He closed his eyes. "I'm going to get some shut eye." The sentence was soon followed by soft snores.

Ron shook his head. It was obvious that Harry didn't care much about Rhianna. He wasn't nervous at all about his date and he wasn't even caring to fix his appearance, not that there was anything wrong with it. It's just that people tend to look better in parties. Ron went up to his dorm again, wondering if Hermione would appreciate gel in his hair.

Harry slowly opened one eye. Good, Ron was gone. Harry stretched and stared at the ceiling. He felt surprisingly morose that day. Everybody was so damn excited about the Masquerade, even Ron and Hermione didn't notice his down mood that day. Harry felt that there wasn't anything exciting to expect from the Masquerade. It was just going to be a normal party with masked guests. And Harry was going to attend it with a pretty girl who would have a mask over her pretty face so it didn't really matter that she was pretty anyway.

"I don't believe it,' muttered Harry. 'On the one day that something exciting was supposed to happen, I'm feeling more bored than ever." Harry sighed and laid his arm over his eyes.

* * *

"What are you trying to pull?" demanded an irked Draco, looking at Remus in ridicule.

"What?" asked Remus innocently. "I think it's a perfectly good outfit." He held out the costume to Draco, who swatted it away like it was an annoying insect he wished death upon quickly.

"Remus, that's a showgirl suit," said Draco through gritted teeth. "If you don't have anything for me, then I might as well not go."

"Come on, don't be a sourpuss," teased Sirius, placing a coaxing arm around the youth's shoulders. "Remus, was just having a little bit of fun, weren't you?"

"Alright, alright," sighed Remus. "Looks like you're not in the mood for jokes." He reached into his wardrobe and pulled out an outfit that seemed entirely remarkable hanging of the hanger. "How about this?"

Draco hesitated. He was impressed but he had the feeling that he wasn't supposed to have it. "It's yours, isn't it? Why lend me something so…precious?"

"Nah, it isn't much," said Remus modestly. "Besides, I can't fit in it anymore. But it should fit you quite nicely, I think. Come on, just take it. No harm done. I daresay someone will be impressed with how you will look in this." Draco took the garment hesitantly from Remus and folded it delicately over his arm.

"And to complete the ensemble." Remus pulled out something from the drawer of his dresser. "You can't attend a Masquerade without a mask now, can you?"

Draco smiled a sincere smile for the first time that day. "No, I suppose not."

* * *

"You're not making any effort at all, are you?" huffed Hermione, giving Harry the once-over. "Your bowtie's crooked, your vest is creased and your hair is messy."

"My hair is always messy!" protested Harry, irritated by his friend's lack of approval. This had been going on for the past 20 minutes. Hermione kept criticising his appearance and telling him to return to his dorm to try again. Hermione reached over and straightened his bowtie.

"There. That looks a bit better. I don't understand you. Aren't you enthusiastic at all about the party?"

"Nope," replied Harry nonchalantly. Hermione raised both eyebrows but whatever she had intended to say was cut off by the arrival of Ron Weasley in his black getup.

"What do you think?" he asked. Unlike Harry, Ron had made effort to look more presentable. He even gelled back his hair. "Wow, Hermione," he said in awe. "You look awesome."

Hermione was garbed in a gown of deep red that accentuated the brown of her eyes. She had a light, translucent shawl that went behind her back with both ends settled on her arms. Hermione had said to Harry that she picked this gown because of the flattering colour. Harry's first thought when he saw the gown was blood. Blood in the colour of deep red. He had chided himself for acting so solemn and melancholic.

"Hey Harry. Looking good," praised Ron.

"You too. Come on, let's go. I bet there's loads of food already set."

"What about Rhianna?" asked Hermione.

Harry almost replied, "who?" He caught himself just in time. "Right. Rhianna. We'll pick her up on the way."

"What do you mean "we"?" Hermione crossed her bare arms over her chest. "You pick her up. Ron and I are heading for the Great Hall."

"Oh, right!" Ron exclaimed, taking out a small envelope from his pocket. "Hedwig came while you were in the common room. Left the letter. Here."

Harry took the envelope and tore the seal. The letter was from Rhianna. She requested for Harry to just go to the Great Hall without her, seeing as she was going there earlier with her friends. Also, she asked Harry if he could keep the fact that he was her date in low profile. She didn't want her friends to get jealous.

"Jealous?" said Harry. He threw the letter indifferently into the flames of the fire. "I think she's trying to cover up the fact that she's a bit full of herself. Rather hard to believe that she's from Hufflepuff."

"You're regretting," stated Hermione. "This is the worst time to regret your choice of date, Harry."

"I don't need you to tell me that," said Harry wearily. "Don't worry. I'll just dance with her once or twice. I'm sure she'll have others to entertain her." Harry saw Hermione flash him a disapproving look but waved it off. He was too put down to care. And he really didn't know why he was so put off his mood.

The trio snapped on their respective decorated masks. All of them had chosen masks that only covered the upper half of their face. The full-face masks looked too suffocating. The three went to the Great Hall together but only Ron and Hermione were talking. Harry remained silent and wallowed in his gloomy state, hoping that maybe a few cups of spiked punch will make him forget to be moody.

The Great Hall looked like something you would put in a puzzle. The lights came from floating dots hovering above the hall, giving the great Hall an impressive golden glow. White clay statues and statuettes were put at the four corners of the hall. Those who were learned in Greek mythology would recognise the mobilized beings of Aphrodite, Hercules, Mars and Athena. All of them stood in their solitary quiet with a mighty air about them.

There were curved tables in the shape of a quadrant of a donut surrounding the statues. On them, food was laid out spaciously. Each statue had three tables near them, all clad in tablecloths of deep blue. One tables held refreshment, one held the platters of food while the last table held finger foods for those who were not so very hungry. There were also long tables that faced the wall. Chairs were placed along it for those who wanted to sit down and eat instead of dance. The hall seemed so much like a place of a normal Masquerade that one would almost expect waiters to be walking around in suits with trays of delicacies on toothpicks and small delicate glasses of cocktail and martini.

But instead of waiters, there were tiny flying sprites that could hold up trays of ten times their size. They were only about the size of a human palm, after all. The sprites glowed in different colours to show their individuality.

When the trio arrived at the Great Hall, the party had already begun. Music floated in the air. The sweet type of music that made it pleasant to dance. Those tunes which had no words, only the sweet sounds of the violin, flute and so on.

"This is my cue,: said Ron, in an unusually jolly mood as he swept Hermione off her feet and danced her to the centre of the hall where everyone else was dancing. Harry heard Hermione's laugh all the way from where he stood.

"Glad to see that someone's having a good time," muttered Harry.

"Harry! Over here!" yelled a familiar voice. Harry plastered a fake smile on his face and turned around to face his date. "Hello, Rhianna."

Rhianna came rushing towards him and seized his right arm. "I told them that you were my date but they wouldn't believe me," she said. 'What happened to low profile?' thought Harry. Rhianna's three friends who stood before Harry were gaping at the couple. Harry wondered if his mask was helping any since the girls were able to recognize him, mask or not.

"Oh man, you are so lucky, Rhianna," said one out of the three. "He is so gorgeous." Harry knew he should feel flattered but they were in awe because of his popularity, weren't they? It had nothing to do with his personality or his accomplishments.

"Let's dance," suggested Rhianna. Before Harry could object, he was pulled to the dance floor by the insistent girl and spent the next few minutes stifling winces whenever his foot was stepped upon by Rhianna's high-heeled footwear.

'Why does she even wear that?' wondered Harry. 'And isn't the boy supposed to be the clumsy one in a date?'

"I'm tired," declared Harry. "I'm going to get a drink. Don't bother saving me the dance." With that, Harry made great haste and escaped the dance floor and Rhianna's feet. Harry rubbed at his aching toes and shin where Rhianna had conveniently hit with the narrow tip of her sandals. "Damn," Harry cursed. "Could this get any worse?" He crossed over to the nearest tables and poured himself a drink. He looked up at the solemn looking statue of Mars. "If I were made into a statue right now, I'd probably have the same expression."

Then, Harry felt someone tap his shoulder. "Would you care for a dance?"

Harry turned around.

The person in front of Harry was dressed completely in black velvet and had a black satin mask covering the upper part of his angular face. Gold thread was lined into the mask. Blue eyes stared out of the eyeholes of the mask and blonde hair tickled the nape of his neck. The lips curved into a smile but their moment was spoiled by the uproar of clapping hands as the stage curtains opened and the act began.

"I didn't know there was a play," said Harry, mostly to himself. The stage was at the very front of the hall. The staff table had been removed to make way for the stage.

Almost everyone had stopped in their dancing to watch the scene.

"Good evening, everyone!" boomed a voice. The speaker had obviously used the Sonorus charm. "And welcome to Hogwarts' first ever Masquerade. Now, the students are going to present a little thing that they had prepared just for the occasion. We hope you'll enjoy."

There were three people onstage. All three were dressed extravagantly and all three had masks on so there was no telling of who was acting. But it was obvious from the state of attire that two of the people onstage were male. The female was wearing a long flowing gown of green. The music started to play according to the act onstage. The play, it appeared, was meant to be a silent one.

The lady in performance started moving languidly across the stage. She made for the edge of the stage, facing the audience, raising her hands then letting them fall, then lifting them again to wrap them around her body. It looked like she was beckoning for the audience to come onstage. One of the two males behind her embraced her from behind and started to slow dance with her. The music was slow and sweet as well.

The other male seemed infuriated as he stormed up to the couple and pulled the other man away from the lady. It was clear where this was going. The two males were rivalling for the woman's affection. The males started arguing, throwing insults in the form of gestures. Their bodies were still moving according to the music. One male pushed the other and suddenly, both of them drew rapiers. The duo battled gallantly on stage.

From behind the stage came a colourful jester wearing blue full-faced mask with a golden ace on each cheek. He came and cart wheeled in front of the duelling partners and started doing funny gestures that made the lady laugh. The jester kneeled in front of the lady and took her hand, lifting it to his mouth.

The two males dropped their rapiers and grabbed the jester at both arms, hauling him up to his feet. Suddenly, the jester began crying, covering his face with his hands. The music became high-pitched and sad. The first male hesitated and patted the jester's back awkwardly. The other made apologetic gestures.

The music became wild and lively again as the jester jumped up, his body shaking with exaggerated laughter. He had only pretended to cry. He laughed mockingly at the two males who took up their rapiers again in rage. The jester was still laughing, unaware of the danger he faced. The lady was trying to warn him but dared not get into close vicinity of the rapiers. The music had turned anxious, as though anticipating something terrible.

The two men brought down their rapiers on the jester but the jester dodged both strikes in time and ran away from the rapiers, which came chasing for him nonetheless. The jester picked up a piece of wood to defend himself with. The lady was desperately trying to stop the fighting. The two men lunged and parried with the jester, more experienced in battling than the clowning fool.

One of the men lunged and missed. The jester laughed mockingly. The other man tried to run the blade through the jester from behind but the jester was too quick for both of them. The jester ran up to the front of the stage, doing a merry jig to entertain the crowd. Suddenly, he paused in mid-jig. It was as though something had seized him.

The music stopped. A loud scream tore from the lady's throat. The tip of a rapier protruded from his chest. The first male appeared from behind the jester. His hand left the pommel of the rapier and both hands went to the sides of his head, as though not believing that he had killed the jester. He had not meant for it to happen. He had been too angry.

The music started again, slowly this time. A very sad heart-wrenching tune. The jester fell forward onto his knees. His blue mask fell off and under it was a solid white mask with delicately painted eyebrows and a black teardrop underneath the right eyehole. The mask covered all of the jester's face save for his mouth and chin. Everybody gasped. Underneath the horribly mocking mask was a serene handsome one. The jester's headdress fell off to reveal shoulder-length brown locks. The jester finally fell backwards, falling towards death. The music ended with a long low blow from the trombone and the curtains closed.

There was applause from all sides of the hall. Even Harry felt like clapping. He released a breath he didn't even know he held during the play. He felt someone near him. It was the black stranger.

"A very entertaining play, wouldn't you say?"

Harry gave no reply.

The stranger laughed amiably. "You have not answered my question from before. Would you care for a dance?" asked the stranger. Harry nodded after some time and let himself get led to the dance floor once again. The black stranger was a very good dancer. Although Harry felt that it was weird to be the lady of the dance this time, his feet were safe from prodding foot. This was Harry's first time dancing with a man. And it didn't feel as weird as Harry thought it would be.

When Harry felt that he got the hang of dancing with the stranger, everybody stopped dancing again. 'What is it now?' Harry thought exasperatedly.

There was no laughter or chatter because the jester was making his way to the dance floor. It was true. The person who wore the jester's mask was walking towards the dance floor. All who had been in awe of the play paused to look at him. True, the mask was on but the attire was different.

Instead of the slim colourful outfit, the jester now wore an ensemble of deep majestic green. His dress shirt was white and his vest was silvery green. The cloak was black on the outside and had a dark green satin interior. The brown locks had been tied back into a neat ponytail with an elegant black ribbon to keep it in place. His hair was slightly curly and the strands that felt out of the ponytail curled delicately around his face. The blue mask with golden aces covered the whole of the jester's face.

The dancers made way for him, giving him a clear path of wherever he wanted to go. He nodded at one or two of the dancers, who suddenly felt flattered. Then, he stopped. The jester stopped walking and he extended his hand to Harry. Harry looked at the white-gloved hand, and then at the jester.

The jester grabbed the sides of his mask firmly with his other hand and pulled it from his face. Under the jester mask was the white mask with the black teardrop. Now that the jester was closer to him, Harry could see that the teardrop was surrounded in miniature diamonds. The jester bowed his head towards Harry. The blue mask dropped from his hand to the ground, forgotten,

"Dance with me, Harry," said the jester. His voice was muffled by the mask, which had no holes for the mouth, only the eyes and nostrils. Harry noticed that the eyes were blue, but not as blue as the black stranger who still held his hand. The jester's eyes were in a different blue. A blue Harry couldn't quite describe. Silvery, perhaps?

When Harry gave no reply, the jester straightened himself and then sank onto one knee. He took Harry's free hand, which was closer to him. "Dance with me, Harry," the jester repeated and lifted Harry's hand to his lips.


	5. Chapter 5 The End of the Masquerade, th...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

WARNING: Male/male relationship that includes incest. Harry and Draco are angsty and sentimental in this story so that means they're OOC. Ron and Hermione are nearly nonexistent in this story.

A/N: I'm not making any money out of this.The next chapter is taking more time to come. Just so you know. This one is just a short chapter.

The Hardship That Brothers Face

**Chapter 5 **

**(The End of the Masquerade – The Masks Come Off)**

Harry felt all eyes on him. Everyone was waiting to see his reaction. Shake off the jester or leave the black stranger. Before Harry could react, he felt his hand being pried away from the black stranger's grasp. The crowd started dancing in a quicker pace and Harry lost the black stranger in the dancing frenzy. The only one in front of him now was the jester.

Harry felt like the world around them was moving while they themselves cannot budge. The jester stood up, shattering the solid ice of their moment. Harry noticed that the jester was slightly shorter than him. Imagine that. The gloved hand was ready to let Harry's hand fall but Harry gripped the jester's hand and whirled him into a dancing position.

The emerald-eyed boy led his partner into a dance, moving in rhythm with the crowd. Right then, it was really like a real Masquerade. Harry felt more comfortable dancing in the male position again, being the one that led the dance instead of being led. It occurred to Harry that he was dancing with a male. Yet the idea didn't seem entirely odd. The sight of two dancing males dressed in splendour wasn't really hard on the eyes.

Harry looked at the jester's eyes. The eyes reflected the golden lights above the hall. Those eyes were familiar. Where had he seen those eyes before? Then his emerald eyes drifted to the jester's lips. They looked so…virgin. Harry quickly erased the thought from his head.

Harry removed his hand from the jester's side and raised it to hover near the jester's face. His hand hovered near the mask; the chance of prying the mask off was almost too tempting. Just in time, the jester took up his hand and slapped Harry's hand away.

"The masks don't go off till the stroke of midnight," said the jester, his voice muffled because of his mask.

"Of course." Harry offered an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry."

"How rude of you," said a passing dancer with his tall partner. "You should never remove a person's mask unless they give you permission to do so."

Now why does that voice sound familiar? The passing dancer stayed by Harry and the jester's side throughout the dance. "I'm glad you've found a partner," said the dancer. And it wasn't directed to Harry. Harry looked at the jester. He didn't know if the jester had any reaction to this. It was impossible to see through the white mask. Then, the anonymous dancer was steered away by his lean partner.

So, Harry and the jester weren't the only male couple who was dancing together. Harry looked at the jester.

After a moment of silence, Harry decided to ask. "What's with the mask? Almost everyone here has only half of a mask. You have one that covers your face almost entirely. Why? Are you an ugly person behind there?"

The jester did not flinch. Harry was sure that the person behind the mask was not ugly.

"Sometimes," came the muffled voice. Harry was slightly startled. He had not been expecting an answer from his mysterious partner. "You wear a mask to hide your face. You hide your face when hiding a secret. I'm a saving this secret for someone special. Only for him will I take of this mask."

"Could I be that special someone?" asked Harry.

"Who knows? You might be."

The music slowly halted to a stop and many of the dancing couples retreated to the refreshment tables to sup. Somewhere down the hall, a large grandfather clock chimed. The two black hands faced heavenwards on its large yellow face, pointing midnight.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" It was the same voice who had announced the opening of the play. "It is midnight. And you know what that means. It's time for the masks to come off."

There were murmurs of excitement. Nobody cared to eat anymore. They only wanted to see the people around them reveal their faces. Not far from where he stood, he saw the anonymous dancer who had spoken to him earlier on. The dancer carefully took off his mask to reveal the smiling face of Remus Lupin. His lean partner was none other than Sirius Black.

"Hello, Harry!" said Sirius, waving at him. Harry returned the wave, removing his mask as well. He looked at the jester with a grin.

"It's midnight. Take off your mask."

The jester hesitated. Slowly, his fixed his fingers at the rim of his mask. Harry waited in anticipation. This was the jester who had awed everyone with his act on the stage. This was the jester who wore two masks and remained unknown throughout the party. This was the jester who had so boldly kissed Harry's hand and even danced with him. The jester looked at Harry earnestly with his blue eyes.

"Masquerade," said the jester softly. "Hide your face so the world can't find you."

Harry watched wordlessly as the jester slowly moved away from him.

"I'm sorry, Harry," he said. "I'm not ready to share my secret with you." The jester moved to leave.

"Wait!" Harry took hold of the jester's hand. The white glove slipped from the jester's hand and the jester managed to escape Harry and the Great Hall altogether.

"Stop!" yelled Harry, trying to chase after him but he was cut off by another stranger he had met tonight: the black stranger. It was at that moment, Harry noticed how much of a resemblance the black stranger had to Draco. Speaking of which, he had not seen Draco for the entire of the party. "Draco?" It was a bold accusation. But no, it was not Draco.

The black stranger removed his mask. The stranger wasn't anyone he knew. It was someone from a different house and year. He had blond hair and blue eyes but he wasn't Draco. Harry knew it wasn't Draco. The blue of his eyes weren't the same.

"You called for me?" asked a person who suddenly came from Harry's side.

"Draco!" exclaimed Harry.

Draco was dressed in a simple white dress shirt with black slacks. His white shirt stuck to his body which was moist with sweat and his hair was unnaturally out of place, like he had just rolled out of bed.

"Where've you been? I haven't seen you since you left the common room. And what did you do? You're sweating all over."

"None of your business," replied Draco nonchalantly. "What's that you got there?" Draco pointed at Harry's right fist. Harry unfurled his fist to reveal a crumpled white glove. The jester had left it behind.

Harry sighed. "You are going to make me play Cinderella with you, is that it?" he said mostly to himself. Harry pocketed the white glove into his pocket. Draco's eyes immediately darted to Harry's pocket and the lump that was the glove. Draco swallowed. His leave from the Great Hall went unnoticed.

* * *

"I am so worn out," groaned Remus, stepping through the portrait hole. Sirius followed quickly and closed the portrait. 

"It's near one, love. Let's change and get to bed," said Sirius. "And who do we have here?" Draco was seated in Sirius' usual armchair, his legs cross and his eyes drooping.

"Finally, you're back!" he exclaimed. "I've been waiting for half an hour." Draco stood up and returned the clothes to Remus, folded neatly and cleaned by magic. "Thank you for your costume. I wanted to thank you personally."

"Good thing you changed in time when Harry called for you," said Sirius, yawning slightly.

Draco sighed. "It was difficult. I had to take out all of the outer clothing, remove the wig, change the colour of the slacks and then rush back to the Great Hall. That's why I was sweating so much."

Remus' eyes were twinkling. "Did you have fun?"

Draco bit his lip and broke into a small smile. "Yes. Harry's a really good dancer. Oh yes," Draco took out something white from his pocket and handed it to Remus who raised an eyebrow.

"Where's the other one?" he asked.

Draco blushed slightly. "It's with Harry."

Sirius shook his head and laughed softly. "Oh no no. You've forgotten your glass slipper again, Cinderella!" Draco looked at him with a ridiculous look. "And now Prince Charming is coming to look for you."


	6. Chapter 6 The Search and Chase for Cinde...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

WARNING: Male/male relationship that includes incest. Harry and Draco are angsty and sentimental in this story so that means they're OOC. Hermione plays a bigger role in this chapter.

A/N: Sorry for taking awfully long to update. But as you can see, I'm trying to compensate with a long chapter. Hope you enjoy.

**The Hardship That Brothers Face**

**Chapter 6**

(The Search and Chase For Cinderella / The Truth Revealed)

Fingers moving down a chest. And up again. The fingers found an erect pink nub to play with and play with it they did. There was a moan. And not a very quiet one either. Silver blue eyes shut tightly as the assault on his chest continued. Then, something wet came into contact with the pink nub. This elicited a soft gasp.

The bed sheet was bunched up in tight grasps. Silver-Blue Eyes was experiencing pleasure he had never felt before. He was young and never had sex. Never experienced foreplay and so far had only received a kiss on the cheek from a girl who was his girlfriend years ago. Lips closed around his nipple and wetted the nub with saliva. Silver-Blue Eyes gave out a loud moan. He wished that the assault on his right nipple who continue on his left one which felt cold and neglected.

Silver Blue-Eyes pressed his head into the pillow as his assaulter began to suck. And out came a small scream. He was not a quiet person. And his assaulter appreciated that. A hand went up to cup Silver-Blue Eyes' cheek and the thumb stroked the skin on his face. The assault on his nipple was over. At least he thought it was. His assaulter blew on the nipple and pinched it soon after. Silver-Blue Eyes tried to contain the sounds he knew he was making but this appeared to displease his assaulter.

His assaulter reached down to tickle Silver-Blue Eyes erect manhood by running his fingers over the skin with feather-like touches. Silver-Blue Eyes bit his lower lip to repress the moans bubbling in his throat. Silver-Blue Eyes then felt lips against the shell of his ear.

"Let it out," his assaulter murmured. "I want to hear it … your voice turns me on." Silver-Blue Eyes was panting deeply. The lips had gone from his ear. He felt his assaulter hovering above him. Silver-Blue Eyes didn't want to open his eyes. He knew that when he opened his eyes, all of this would end. But Silver-Blue Eyes really wanted a look at his assaulter. Same as the last time or a new one?

Silver-Blue Eyes opened his eyes and spotted emerald green eyes before everything including his assaulter faded into nothingness. 'Same as the last time,' thought Silver-Blue Eyes. 'It was Harry.'

Draco opened his eyes and sat up on his four-poster bed. There was a telltale bulge between his legs. He groaned and laid back down on the soft mattress. 'Again,' he thought. 'The dreams are coming again.' It had been several nights since he had any wet dreams concerning Harry and Draco was grateful that none of them had ever went beyond some light grasping of his manhood.

The clock on Draco's beside table said that it was five minutes to four in the morning. Draco got out of his bed as quietly as he could manage and made his way to the bathroom to get rid of his erection. When he got out, it was five past four. He decided that it was as good as any time to visit Remus and Sirius (even though it wasn't). The couple were leaving Hogwarts today and Draco wanted to talk to them before they left.

He donned on a cloak over his pyjamas and exited the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

It was a little after twelve in the afternoon when Harry finally woke up. He sat up on his bed and looked around the dormitory groggily. Everyone else was still asleep. Ron was snoring again. But this time nobody gave a damn. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Harry got up from his bed and on the way to the bathroom, he glanced out the window.

The afternoon sunlight made it look as though the lake was sparkling with gold flitting over the surface of the water. The outdoor scenery was bathed in yellow sunlight.

Harry closed his eyes. Immediately, scenes from the night before played before his eyes. The jester pretending to die on stage, then the jester making his way through the crowd to ask Harry for a dance. The jester on his knees and kissing Harry's hand. And finally, the jester dancing with him and leaving the hall without taking off his mask.

Harry sighed and went to freshen up in the washroom. From his pyjama pocket, Harry took out the white glove the jester left behind. It was the only thing that linked him to the jester. Just like the Prince and Cinderella. Except that _he_ had a glass slipper and all Harry had was a satin glove that could probably fit more than half the population of Hogwarts.

Before he went to sleep, he remembered Hermione asking him, "Is it that important that you find out who he is?"

Is it important? Harry picked up his toothbrush. No, not really. It wasn't that important. Harry just wanted to find him, something within him was spurring him to meet the challenge.

After slipping into his uniform, Harry made his way to the fourth-year boys' dorm. He stepped inside the quiet dormitory. Despite the fact that half of the day was almost over, none of the fourth-year Gryffindor boys had bothered to wake. Harry tiptoed over dirty clothes left on the dorm floor and finally made it to Draco's bed. He pulled back the curtains of the four-poster only to find it vacant.

The bed was not made. The blankets were thrown over the foot of the bed. And the mattress was messy but cool. Obviously Draco had gotten an early start but hadn't bothered to tidy up. Suddenly, an owl flew in through the open window and perched on Draco's bedside table.

"Sergei?" said Harry, recognising his godfather's owl immediately.

Sergei hooted cheerfully. Harry patted it softly on the head.

"What are you doing here, Sergei? I better return you to Lupin and Sirius. But…"

Harry glanced at the white glove that stuck out of his pocket. He had intended to go to Hermione directly after he met Draco. He had intended to ask the girl's help in identifying who the jester might be.

"Can you wait a while, Sergei?" asked Harry. "I have something to do. But I promise I will return you before your owners leave."

Since it was already expected that the students would sleep in on Wednesday, the classes for that day had been cancelled. So students had a free day.

Sergei hopped onto Harry's shoulder and the pair left the dorm in search of Hermione.

* * *

On that Wednesday, Draco learned that wizards could be very, _very_ dangerous when they're groggy. When he showed up in Remus and Sirius' private room at five in the morning, he almost got his nose cursed off by a half-naked Sirius whom he shook awake. After realising who had disturbed his sleep, Sirius put away his wand and invited Draco to join them on their bed.

Draco was then wide awake and insisted that Remus and Sirius help him retrieve the glove from Harry when he was still asleep.

At this, Remus pointed out, "What are the chances that he can trace the glove back to you? He's no detective and to be honest my boy, sometimes that child can be a bit slow as well."

"Harry isn't slow," said Draco hotly, never taking insults concerning his brother lightly unless he was the one doing the insulting. "Well, I guess I didn't look that obvious in the jester costume, did I?"

"No," said Sirius with a yawn. "Besides, we put some charms on the glove when Harry wasn't looking so that tracking charms would go haywire on it. Now, do you want to join us or not? I bet you haven't got much sleep."

Draco nodded, suddenly his eyes feeling heavy. He took off his cloak and slipped under the covers next to Sirius, sleep overwhelming him almost in an instant. And soon there was peace in the room save for the soft snores emitted by one of the occupants of the bed.

Remus opened his eyes. He poked Sirius on the shoulder. Sirius opened his eyes slightly. Remus smiled and Sirius nodded. Raising his upper body a little from the bed, Remus called for Sergei. "Go find Harry," he whispered to the owl. The owl hooted and flew out the window.

* * *

Sitting in the common room, Hermione looked at the glove warily as she munched on a butter cookie. "Harry, couldn't you just track this person down with a Tracing Charm?"

Harry raised his eyebrow. "Tracing Charm? Have we learnt that?"

"It's in our syllabus this year but I don't think we've reached that chapter yet. I came across it when browsing through our textbook," said Hermione. She finished her cookie and took out her wand. "Okay, let's see if this works."

Hermione put the Tracing Charm on the white glove. It remained motionless.

"Well?" asked Harry.

"Something seems to be wrong," said Hermione with a small frown. "Let me try again." She tapped her wand on the glove again. Nothing happened.

"Hermione, I think we should try something else," suggested Harry.

But Hermione quickly shook her head. "No, no, no. Maybe I did the spell wrong. Let me get out my book. It should work. The glove should be leading us to its last wearer. Just wait a while." Hermione went up to her dorm to get her book. Harry sighed and shook his head at the stubborn girl.

He glanced at Sergei who was perched silently on the arm of a chair.

"Come on, Sergei," said Harry. "I better return you first." Sergei flew up to settle on Harry's shoulder as he swung out the portrait and stepped out of the common room.

When Harry arrived at the portrait of Sirius and Remus' room, he realised that the two had not told him the password. Sometimes, Harry wished that some of the bedrooms at Hogwarts would just use plain doors which you could knock on if they were locked. You couldn't knock on portraits. They would shout and the occupants of the room won't even know that you're outside.

"Erm, excuse me," said Harry. "Can you tell Sirius and Lupin that Harry is waiting for them here?"

The person in the portrait smiled. "No need, sir. They've been expecting you." Harry raised both eyebrows as the portrait swung outwards to reveal the entrance to the room. Harry entered and realised that it was extremely, unusually quiet.

"Sirius? Lupin? I found your owl," said Harry. His eyes landed on the sleeping figures under the blanket on the bed. He walked up to the left side of the bed and tapped Remus' shoulder. Remus stirred slightly but didn't wake. "Lupin? Aren't you guys leaving Hogwarts today?"

A murmur from Remus. Harry sighed and laid Sergei on the bedside table. "I'll just leave your pet here then."

Sergei hopped closer to Remus and nipped him on the ear. This woke Remus up almost immediately. He opened his eyes and yawned. "Oh, hi Harry," he said groggily. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Sergei came to find me and well, I just came to return him."

"Oh, how nice of you." Remus yawned again and pulled himself up to a sitting position. This stirred Sirius from his sleep.

"Remus? What are you doing up?" he asked. Sirius got up as well and reached over Remus to get his watch. "Is that the time? We have to leave Hogwarts soon or we'll miss the train. "Come on, Remus."

As the two men began struggling to get up and out of the bed, Harry noticed that there was someone else on the bed who was still sleeping. "Sirius, who's that beside you?"

"Hm?" said Sirius, a bit blur from sleep. "Oh, right." He shook the person next to him a bit violently. "Come on. Wake up, you sleepyhead. We can't leave you here when we go."

The person next to Sirius groaned and shifted his position on the bed. When Sirius won't stop shaking him, the person tried rolling away from Sirius, but he ended up rolling off the side of the bed. He landed on the floor with an audible thump.

"Oof!" A loud groan came from the floor.

Harry hurried to the other side of the bed to see if the 'sleepyhead' was alright. "Draco?"

Draco was sitting upright on the floor, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He opened his eyes at the mention of his name. "Harry? What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that," retorted Harry.

"Sirius just invited me to bed. That's all," said Draco indifferently.

'…invited me to bed.' Those four words sounded odd to Harry. There couldn't possibly be another meaning behind it, could it?

Draco yawned widely. "I better get back to the dorm. Guys, if I don't get to see you later, I better say goodbye to you now." Draco climbed onto the bed and embraced both Remus and Sirius lightly. "Thanks for everything," he whispered. "I owe you." He got off the bed and pulled on his cloak. He waved jauntily at the two men and with a simple monotonous, "Bye, Harry", he left the room.

"I'd better go too. Hermione's waiting for me," said Harry. With that, he left the room as well and he could've sworn that he saw Lupin smirk at the mention of Hermione's name. Harry couldn't spot Draco from the corridor outside the room. Draco must've been walking fast to be able to disappear so quickly. On the way back to the Gryffindor common room, Harry realised that his mind had been so occupied with the Masquerade and the jester that had almost completely forgotten about Draco. Draco, who was still cold towards him.

'I wonder if we were meant to be like this. That Draco and I were meant to grow distant in our later years.' Harry walked to a window cut into the rock wall of the school. 'I wish I could repair our relationship.' Harry closed his eyes for a brief moment and a memory of the jester played on the back of his eyelids.

_There is always a voice in the back of my mind, mocking me._

"What," he asked, "am I doing wrong?"

* * *

When Harry returned to the common room, Hermione was occupying a table all to herself, her textbook open and the glove laid flat out before her.

"Harry, you're back!" exclaimed Hermione. "Come over here. This time I know I've got it."

Harry scooted over to Hermione and watched her perform the charm again. A few seconds passed and nothing happened once again.

"Hermione," Harry began.

"Wait, wait! I think it moved," said the girl excitedly.

The door of the boys' dormitory opened and Draco walked down the stairs into the common room. The glove was twitching; this time there was no mistaking it. Draco entered the common room but suddenly from behind him, Ron tore past him, overtaking him into the common room. The glove rose from the table and smacked into Ron's chest as he appeared in the Gryffindor common room.

"Ron?" said Harry.

"Hiya, Harry," greeted Ron. "I just woke up and I'm damn hungry. Er…why is there a glove on my chest?"

Ron removed the glove and gave it back to Harry, who clutched it in his hand. "Hermione, are you trying to tell me that Ron is the jester?" asked Harry.

"What? Of course not," answered Hermione. "I was with him the whole night. Still, why did the glove go to him?"

"Let's try something else, Hermione," said Harry. Draco entered the common room, said his hellos to Ron and Hermione, purposely missing Harry but being ignorant about it, and went over to the other side of the room to talk to Dean. Harry looked at his brother wistfully and laid the glove on the table.

The glove moved almost immediately. It flew straight towards Dean and Draco, who were unaware about the advancing flying glove. And luck was definitely on Draco's side when Dean suddenly, and coincidentally, moved a step to the left and blocked the glove's path which lead straight to Draco. The glove smacked into Dean's back.

Dean yelped slightly when he felt something hit his back and peeled the glove off the back of his shirt. "What is this?"

"Sorry, Dean," said Harry, running towards the dark-skinned boy. "That's mine."

Dean returned the glove to Harry and Harry held it tight in his grip. Harry noticed that the glove was pulling away from him. It was try to pull out of his grasp. Harry held it with two hands and apologised to Dean again. He glanced at Draco briefly and returned to Ron and Hermione.

"Hermione, you have to remove the charm," said Harry, "or it'll go around slapping itself on everyone."

Draco was eyeing the glove from across the room. Didn't Sirius say that tracking charms would go haywire on the glove? His eyes landed on Hermione. If it were she who put that charm, then Draco wouldn't be surprised that Sirius' charms backfired. Hermione was a very talented witch after all.

Good thing Dean was near him.

"Dean, I got to do something. Talk to you later," said Draco, eager to leave at once.

"Yeah, sure. Draco wait." Dean grabbed Draco's wrist. "Did you and Harry get in a fight or something?" he asked in a whisper.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's kind of hard not to notice. You're really giving him the cold shoulder. He's really worried about you, dude," said Dean. "You should've seen him a few days ago. He was harassing the whole common room because you went missing. Heh…anyways, give him a break. I'm saying this as his friend and yours."

Draco paused for a while. No way, no way he was going to warm up to Harry after all the hard work he had put in into setting the distance between them. Forcing a small smile on his face, he clapped Dean's shoulder. "Thanks, Dean. I'll keep that in mind." With that, Draco took leave of the common room.

As Draco left, Harry approached Dean. "Thanks, buddy. I owe you one."

"It's no big deal," replied Dean. "All you did ask me to do was say a few words. But I don't think he's going to listen, Harry. That smile on his face looked pret-ty fake."

Harry chuckled wistfully. "Even if it was a fake smile, if it was directed to me, I'd be the world's happiest brother right now."

Suddenly, the portrait swung open again. Draco had to use the bathroom and the closest one to him at the moment had been in the common room. The glove reacted again. This time it flew up. Ron saw what was happening and quickly fastened his hands around the wrist of the glove. The glove was wrestling to release itself.

Harry finished his conversation with Dean and moved towards the bathroom. He really had to go pee! He reached for the doorknob but someone else had been a second faster. Draco? "Hi, Draco…"

Draco nodded.

"Well, I didn't see much of you yesterday. Did you enjoy the Masquerade?" asked Harry.

"It managed to stall my boredom, if that's what you're asking."

Harry felt a pang in his heart, hearing those uncaring words. _He really doesn't want me around. Those cold blue eyes… eyes?_ Now that Harry thought about it, Draco's eyes seemed to ring a bell in Harry's head. Heck, it rang thousands of bells that were as loud as alarms! But why? Why did Harry feel that he should remember something after seeing those eyes?

"Um…how did you end up in Lupin and Sirius' bedroom today?" asked Harry. "Now that I think of it, I've not talked to them much when they came here. They've never tried to contact me either. How strange…"

"They've been around me," said Draco. "You seemed so busy planning your date with Rhianna, I think they didn't want to disturb you."

"I wasn't busy. I wasn't busy at all."

"Harry, as much as I enjoy having a conversation with you in front of the bathroom, I really need to go," said Draco cynically. "Excuse me."

Just then, "Draco, watch out!" yelled Ron!

The glove had slipped from his grip and was flying towards Draco. Staring wide-eyed, Draco quickly sidestepped behind Harry, causing the glove to automatically change direction and –

"Ow!" Harry winced as the glove smacked itself onto his right shoulder with an astounding impact. "That smarts!" He took the glove by its index finger. It was trying to pull away again. "Hermione!"

Hermione waved her wand imperiously and almost immediately, the glove slumped, all life sucked out of it. Harry sighed in relief and tucked the glove into his pocket. He looked behind. "Draco?"

Draco was gone. Where was he? Harry frowned and walked away in disappointment. Draco, in truth, had not left the common room. So where was he? The bathroom, of course. Harry, in the excitement, had momentarily forgotten about his full bladder.

(A/N: If you did not understand what was going on with the glove, let me explain: Every time the glove flew towards Draco, there was always someone blocking its way (ex: Ron, Dean) therefore, cutting off its path to Draco. So it hits the person in front of Draco instead.)

* * *

"Hermione, no more Tracing Charms from now on, okay?" warned Harry.

"Harry," said Hermione, "let me get straight to the point. I don't think my charm backfired."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron. "It was zipping around the common room like a deranged rodent."

But there was an all-knowing gleam in Hermione's eyes. Plus, she was smiling. She knew something.

"Tell me," said Harry.

"There is but one similarity to all three people who had been hit by the glove," said Hermione.

"They were all boys," stated Ron.

"Okay, there are _two_ similarities."

"They were all fifth-year boys."

"Okay, there are _three_ similarities, now would you quite interrupting me, Ron?" Ron sulked a bit. "Anyway," continued Hermione. "the remaining similarity is the answer to all the riddles. Harry, you should know what I'm talking about." A small pause. "I know who the jester is."

"Are you going to tell me?" asked Harry.

"No."

"This is no time to play jokes, Hermione."

"I'm not playing. I have to do something first," said Hermione. "I might not be correct." But her tone indicated that she was fully confident with her theory. "I'll tell you later, Harry. I promise."

Right now, Harry wanted to hit her but he refrained himself. If the truth to the secret had to wait…then it had to wait.

* * *

"The jig is up, I know where you were and what you had been doing during the Masquerade," said Hermione.

Draco turned towards her, unfazed. He knew this was coming. He knew the witch was too smart for her own good. Calmly, he said, "What are you planning to do? Why didn't you just tell Harry right away?"

"Because Harry is my friend," replied Hermione frankly. "And I don't want to see him suffer more because of you." Draco stiffened. This girl, she knew more than she let on. "I know, Draco. Remus told me."

Draco's breath got caught in his throat. Remus! He promised! Sirius was probably in on this too.

"Actually, I'm chiding myself for not figuring you out earlier," said the witch. "How silly of me to try the cat-and-mouse hunt with the glove. That was totally idiotic."

Draco clenched his hands into fists. He was at a loss for words. Now there was another who knew his secret.

"Draco."

Draco looked at Hermione.

"Do me a favour. Do yourself a favour and do Harry a favour. He is your brother and he loves you. He will accept you for whatever you are."

"How do you know? I've known him all my life and I'm not even sure of that."

"Then, you are blind." Hermione's words sounded like whispers that echoed in a hollow stone chamber. Ominous. "You are blinded by your own paranoia and fear, and one day your grief will consume you." Silence settled between them. It was Draco who broke it.

"What should I do?"

Hermione's features relaxed, now instead of an expression cold and hard as marble, her smile was soft and warm. "Go to him."

It was that simple.

* * *

Just as Hermione promised, she had told him about the jester. Not who the jester was though. She told him where the jester would be.

_"He is waiting for you at the top of the Astronomy Tower at midnight," said Hermione. "Don't be late."_

Which was exactly why Harry was running up the stairs in nothing more than his sneakers, pyjamas and a cloak over himself. The night was cold and he wished he had worn more layers before coming out. There was a full moon tonight, but the clouds blocked it from view. But through the clouds, the moon sent a misty light that seemed to shroud its surroundings in a faded glow.

Harry tried to muffle his footsteps as much as possible in case Filch was around the corner. Finally, he reached the apex of the Astronomy Tower. He bent over to catch his breath. There was nobody there. Okay, what's the big idea?

"Harry?" A figure emerged from within a shadow extended by one of the deeper nooks of the tower. "Harry, is that you?"

In the faded moonlight, the mask on the figure's face was unmistakably the one Harry saw on the night of the Masquerade. Porcelain white with a teardrop underneath its eyehole. And enchanting blue eyes stared out of the mask. Only the eyes were animated on the upper part of the face. That was why it was so easy to be drawn in by them. They were an enigma to Harry, those eyes.

"You're here," said Harry, half in surprise.

"You wanted to meet me," stated the jester. "You wouldn't let go of my glove."

"I will return it if you want," said Harry.

"It isn't important right now."

Harry nodded, not sure of what to say. Since the Masquerade, he had been yearning for another chance to meet his masked partner. Yet here he stood now, and he didn't know what to say or do. This moment could be classified as one of the oddest moments in his life. The jester didn't look so well either. He looked nervous, anxious and he was perspiring slightly despite the cloths he wore. He wore only a single shirt and pants. No cloak, no jacket, nothing to protect him from the biting cold.

"Harry, before I reveal myself to you…" The jester hesitated. "I have one request."

"Name it," said Harry.

"I want … I want a kiss from you."

To say that Harry was surprised was an understatement. A kiss? Harry hesitated. He never really kissed anyone before, let alone boys. Well, he actually did kiss someone once but only on the cheek. They had been very young and Draco had thought it was the neighbour's daughter who had kissed him. The blond had not been the wiser because he had shut his eyes when Harry kissed him.

Harry stared at the masked figure before him. Harry really wanted to know who this person in front of him was but… he wouldn't go that far.

"My kisses are only for the person I love," said Harry.

The jester was slight taken back. "You – you already have someone in your heart?"

Harry blushed. His gaze averted to the ground in front of him. "I'm not sure, actually. I think I have. Sometimes it sure feels like it. I'm unsure on how you would look at this but…" Harry brought his gaze up, looking at the jester straight in the eye. "Ever since childhood, the only person in my heart, the person I save my kisses for…is my little brother, Draco."

The jester stiffened visibly. Harry thought he had been stifling a choke.

"Do you think any less of me?… If that kiss is the only way you would permit me the sight of your face, then I'll just have to go on without knowing who you are, Sir Jester," said Harry with more confidence now. Silence. "I'm sorry," said Harry in a softer tone. "I'll just leave then."

"No, wait!" The jester had his head hung, facing the ground. "I…understand. I'm touched." He was mumbling now, his words slightly muffled but still decipherable. "I choose to reveal myself, with or without your kiss."

The jester straightened himself. The clouds moved away, no longer obstructing the moon. And its light shone brightly on the nightscape. Its rays of light touched the jester's self as he pulled off his long brown hair slowly and carefully. So it was a wig! His hand touched the white mask.

Harry could feel his heartbeat quicken. This was the moment of truth. The moonlight made the jester look like an angel with a doll's face.

The jester removed his mask unhurriedly. And Harry felt that he knew who was under that mask before the face was fully revealed. Because just before the mask fully went off, he remembered and recognised the jester's eyes. They were the same eyes he had stared into earlier. No one else had the same enchanting blue eyes. Only his brother, his little brother Draco.

His little brother Draco stood before him with the mask in one hand and the wig in another. Both fell to the stone floor. Tears were coursing down his cheeks. He looked like a sad seraph. "Harry." His voice was choked. "I'm sorry I lied to you and ignored you for so long. I didn't want to, I swear it wasn't what I wanted. But I couldn't tell you. I couldn't tell you the truth."

Harry strode over and pulled Draco into a warm but tight embrace. The blond returned the embrace, resting his chin on Harry's shoulder, tears wetting Harry's cloak.

"Shhh. Don't cry, Draco. I hate it when you cry."

_Every tear you shed turns into knives that stab at my heart. Agony._

Draco tried to suppress the tears, but he started to hiccup. Harry still didn't let go. "I'm glad, Draco." Draco wanted to ask why but his hiccups prevented him from doing so. Harry rubbed his hand up and down Draco's back to soothe the hiccups.

_He doesn't hate me. Let's go back to the days when we were happy. You really are something, Draco. Only you can give me this much hell and then bring me up to heaven with the briefest of your smile._

"Harry," whispered Draco, hiccups and tears subsiding. And Harry finally pulled out of the embrace all smiles. Then, he leaned in to kiss Draco on the cheek. Draco blushed deep red.

"What was that for?"

"You asked me for a kiss, didn't you? Though, I'm still puzzled. Why did you ask me for a kiss?" asked Harry. He was being awfully blatant. "Draco, just now you told me you couldn't tell me the truth. What truth couldn't you tell me?"

Draco bit his lip hard. Hermione's words came back to him. _He is your brother and he loves you. He will accept you for whatever you are._ It was now or never. "Harry, you know how some people say that people with incestuous love will be damned to hell?" Harry was holding his breath. "I think I might be going to hell, brother."


	7. Chapter 7 Give In to Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

WARNING: Male/male relationship that includes incest. Harry and Draco are angsty and sentimental in this story so that means they're OOC.

**The Hardship That Brothers Face**

From the previous chapter:

"Harry, you know how some people say that people with incestuous love will be damned to hell?" Harry was holding his breath. "I think I might be going to hell, brother."

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Give In to Fate

* * *

**

_Hate with all your soul, love with all your heart.

* * *

_

Draco wanted to believe that Harry was starting to accept what he was implying. Draco wanted to believe that it was love and not shock and disgust that was shining in Harry's emerald eyes. He wanted so much to believe so. But his faith had gone to waste.

Because Harry was slowly backing away from him. There was disbelief written on his face. A frown scarred his features and in the next moment, Harry disappeared down the stairs of the tower. Draco hung his head and slid to the ground, tears starting to break again. He knew this would happen. He knew but he had been trying to believe otherwise. Why had everyone been pushing him to confess when his only reward would be Harry's disgust?

His tears were captured by the white mask facing downwards in front of him. This was just like a fairytale with a bad ending.

* * *

Harry's mind was in turmoil. He was trying his hardest to accept what had happened, but it wasn't that easy. Nothing was easy anymore. He climbed up the stairs to his dormitory and collapsed onto his bed, hoping that sleep would steal away his problems momentarily. But even sleep could not offer him such luxury.

He kept having dreams, all concerning Draco, but all of which he could not remember. He woke up the next morning feeling more frustrated than ever. He changed into his uniform and trudged down to breakfast. He spoke to no one as he ate and only when he realized that Draco was not at the Gryffindor table, he spoke to Hermione. "Have you seen Draco? He hasn't come down for breakfast."

Hermione raised an eyebrow of confusion. "What are you talking about? He's in the Hospital Wing, of course he's not coming down here just to eat." She shook her head in mild annoyance and returned to her meal but Harry would let her.

"What do you mean he's in the Hospital Wing?" demanded Harry. "He's hurt? What happened to him?"

At this, Hermione's eyes narrowed. "You should know, Harry. You were with him last night."

Harry frowned and fled the Great Hall at once. He ran as fast as he could to the Hospital Wing. He ran so quickly, he was practically flying over the steps and hallways. But to him, it wasn't fast enough. 'Please let him be okay,' he prayed silently. He burst into the Hospital Wing and got a scolding from Madam Pomfrey for making loud noises. But the matron led him to Draco's bed anyway.

Draco was lying unconscious on the bed in white pyjamas. He looked peaceful, lying there. Draco's left arm was bandaged heavily and there were some scratches peeping out from the collar of the pyjamas.

"Madam Pomfrey, what happened to him?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed sadly. "He was attacked by a student who suffered from multiple personalities. But Draco was out of his dorm past curfew when he was attacked. Can you imagine why he broke curfew and went out?"

Harry didn't answer. He merely stared at Draco in silence. Then, he asked, "What injuries does he suffer from?"

"A broken arm, some scratches near his collarbone, a bruise on his stomach from a hard kick, and possible trauma," replied the matron truthfully.

"Trauma?"

"I was told that the student nearly raped him," said Madam Pomfrey. "The poor boy was found with his shirt in shreds and his pants nearly falling off. Good thing Professor Snape accidentally ran into them on his way to the bathroom."

Harry stiffened and growled in outrage. "Who was the one who attacked Draco?"

Madam Pomfrey's features became hard. "Don't think about taking revenge. The student is already escorted out of Hogwarts and he is probably on the Hogwarts Express by now."

Harry reined in his anger and turned to look at Draco. Draco, his poor Draco. Harry fell to his knees beside Draco and stroked the blonde's hair lovingly. "If only I hadn't run away," he whispered in regret. "If only I had stayed longer by your side, this wouldn't have happened to you." Harry held his breath to stifle his sobs. This was his fault. "Draco."

Suddenly, he felt a hand roughly pull him up to his feet by the collar. There was a gasp behind him. "Severus!" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey quietly.

"Excuse us for a moment, Poppy," said Snape. "I need a word with this ignorant boy here."

"Have your talks outside the ward. I will not have you disturb my patients!" huffed Madam Pomfrey, reminding Harry of a protective mother hen.

"Fine," said Snape curtly as he practically dragged Harry out of the Hospital Wing. Once they were outside, Harry pulled his shirt out of Snape's grasp with a scowl.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I told you to watch over him, not let him get hurt!" said Snape angrily.

"I know!" retorted Harry heatedly. "It's not like I wanted this to happen. But I admit, it is my fault," he added in a quieter tone. "If I had been with him, this wouldn't have happened." Harry looked at Snape suspiciously. "Why are you taking this personally, anyway?"

Snape scowled at Harry. "I was requested to do so. Sirius and Lupin were so damn worried about the two of you, they asked me to help watch over you. Turns out their instincts were right."

"And that's why you get extra discount on all the candy you buy from them?" asked Harry out of curiosity.

"That is beside the point!"

"Well, what will yelling at me do?" asked Harry. "It doesn't help any." Harry crossed his arms and hung his head. "Don't you have a potion or something to help Draco get better faster?"

"All the best healing and medical potions have already been given to him by Madam Pomfrey. She knows best when it comes to sick people," said Snape. "Unfortunately, I have to leave. As much as I like to spend the whole day reprimanding you about your naïveté and ignorance, I have a class to get to."

"Snape?"

"What?"

"Thanks for caring," said Harry.

"I did it as a favour to old acquaintances," replied Snape. But a small resemblance to a smile tugged at his lips anyway.

* * *

_I saw him coming towards me, and one look at him and I knew he wasn't himself. He had this look of lust in his eyes. And I saw him give me a once over before attacking me with a kick to my stomach. It almost knocked the wind out of me. But it didn't stop there. He grabbed my shoulders and when I struggled, he gripped my left shoulder so hard that I lost feeling in my left arm._

_He was stroking my cheek with the side of his nose and his was literally drooling. This guy is sick!_

_I aimed a careful kick to his groin and tried to escape when he was recoiling in pain. But he grabbed my arm before I could leave. He twisted it and punched my forearm. He had one powerful punch because my elbow was bending at an angle it wasn't supposed to. Pain shot up my arm but his hand clamped over my mouth to prevent me from yowling._

_He slammed me against the wall and started licking my neck. He ripped open my shirt with no regards for the buttons. I even heard the material rip. My head was spinning from crying so much earlier that I wasn't clear on what was going on. Then, I felt hands on my chest. When I winced, I felt his nails tearing skin on me near my neck. I gasped and slumped backwards against the wall._

_It was no good; I was too tired to fight back. I was depleted of strength and I felt just plain worn out. At that time, I emptied my mind and focused my thoughts on Harry. Harry ran away without an answer. That meant rejection, right? That mean he couldn't accept me. All my hopes shattered. I shouldn't have confessed. _

_He tangled his hand in my hair and was trying to kiss me. But I avoided him. I turned my head and refused to face him. It didn't matter to him, though. All he wanted was to get into my pants. Which was exactly what he was doing right now. I felt his hand slipping into my pants. He slipped his hand into the waistband of my boxers but before he could go further, I heard someone yell. "What are you doing there?"_

_He stopped his actions immediately. He pulled away from me and tried to run but the newcomer had bound him with a spell. Without anything holding me up, I crumpled onto the stone floor like a lifeless doll. And I blacked out before I saw the face of my saviour. I had been hoping it was Harry. But I knew it wasn't. It could be. He was disgusted with me, remember?_

Draco woke up with a start. Cold sweat beaded his forehead but he made no effort to wipe them away. Where was he? Judging from his surroundings, Draco guessed that he was in the Hospital Wing. What happened to him? He looked down at his left arm which was in a bandage. It was in a correct angle now. His bones were healing fast.

Then the events of yesterday night came back to him. He groaned and closed his eyes. He had almost let the idiot rape him. Well, even if that idiot didn't rape him, he sure did a serious crime of molesting him. He tried to stretch his left arm. Everything seemed to be intact. Save for the slight pain he felt when bending and stretching, his arm was completely healed. Ah, the wonders of magic.

His hand brushed against something furry at the side of his bed. Wait a minute, what was this furry thing? Draco raised his head slightly to get a better view and was positively shocked when he saw Harry's head lying on the side of his bed, nested in folded arms. Harry was sleeping. And no wonder. The sky outside was as dark as flawless onyx. Several diamond stars dotted the night sky.

What was Harry doing here anyway?

'Don't be stupid,' Draco chided himself. 'He might not return your love but he still cares about you.'

Harry groaned and started to stir. He opened his eyes slowly, and when he saw Draco awake, he stood up straight in surprise. Draco offered him a weak smile and sat up slightly. "I look awful, don't I? Sorry. I must've made you worried sick."

"You have no idea," said Harry in a controlled tone.

"Harry," began Draco. No matter what, they were still brothers. Everything could be fixed. Even a situation as disastrous as this. "About last night, I take back what I said. I don't want you to feel guilty or confused about anything. Just pretend that I never said that to you and things can go back to normal. Alright?"

Finally, it was done. He finally said it. The biggest sacrifice he chose to make. To ignore his infinite love and to put a leash on his affections for his older brother. This was for the best.

"Please don't do that, Draco," said Harry in a quieted voice.

Draco looked at Harry in confusion. "Huh? Do what?"

"That!" Harry clenched his hands into fists. "Every time I think about it, my heart breaks. You already did so much, and I know you suffered because you tried refuting your love for me. Hermione told me everything. Just stop." There was an indescribable sadness in Harry's eyes. "Don't keep everything to yourself anymore. I'm your brother. You can tell me anything."

Draco raised his eyebrows. What was Harry trying to say exactly?

Then, all of sudden, Harry threw himself onto Draco and embraced him like never before, pressing the side of his face into Draco's neck. "It's enough, Draco. It's enough. To what lengths are you going go to, to make me suffer seeing you in pain? To what lengths are you going to go to, to love me?"

Draco felt something warm and wet slide down his neck. He realized that it was Harry's tears. His brother was crying over him. Draco closed his eyes and circled his arms around Harry's back. "To tell you the truth, I had been meaning to give up. I finally understood that love, no matter how noble, isn't always reciprocated. It's all right if you don't love me that way. I don't mind anymore."

Harry tightened his embrace. "How can you say that?"

"Harry, look at me," said Draco, straining not to let the stifled tears affect the tone of his voice. Harry obliged and lifted his head slightly and stared into the enigmatic blue eyes of his younger brother. "I don't want to be a burden to you, big brother," continued Draco. "Feel free to love whoever you want to love. Don't be restrained by this brother of yours."

"Draco, I think you don't understand –"

"You're making this hard, Harry," said Draco in a louder voice.

"Draco, please listen to me. It's different now."

"Don't love me just because you feel that you have to!" cried Draco. He tried to break out of their embrace. "I don't want your pretend love. Go away."

"Draco –"

"Go away, Harry! I don't love you anymore!" yelled Draco in desperation, his eyes squeezed shut. A wrong move because he couldn't see what was coming. Harry pressed his lips to Draco and felt Draco go limp in his arms, stopping his struggle. The kiss pulled on for several second before Harry broke it. Draco didn't say anything.

Harry propped himself over Draco with one hand on each side of the blonde's head. "Draco, it's not pretend love. I'm not forcing myself to do anything. You don't understand, Draco. When you were asleep, I realized."

"Realized what?" croaked Draco.

Harry let himself relax on Draco's torso, laying his head just below the boy's shoulder. "I've been in love with you all along."

Draco drew in a sharp gasp. "You're forgetting something. I'm your little brother. This love –"

"And I'm your older brother," said Harry, nuzzling Draco's shoulder with his nose, feeling very comfortable. "But you still loved me. Why don't we just give in to fate?"

Draco smiled softly. Yes, fate has played a big part in their lives1. It was best to give in. 'You can't fight fate,' thought Draco as he closed his eyes and revelled in Harry's warmth, feeling truly happy for the first time in weeks. 'And you can't fight love.' Happy tears slid down the sides of his eyes.

* * *

Draco was admitted out of the Hospital Wing a day later. His friends in Gryffindor welcomed him warmly back to the common room. Most of them thought that Draco would be moody and feeling down. The boy almost did get raped after all. But to their surprise, he returned from the Hospital Wing all smiles. They couldn't have seen a brighter smile around.

Before going up to the dorm, Draco made his way to the armchair where Harry sat, enjoying a book with a cup of cocoa in his hands. "Harry, why didn't you pick me up from the ward?"

Harry looked up at Draco. Everyone stopped their activities to look at the brothers. They knew about Draco's previous cold shoulder towards Harry. How would Harry react this time?

Harry closed his book and settled his mug on a shelf beside the armchair. In a swift motion, Harry pulled Draco onto his lap and laughed out loud as he tickled his little brother. Draco was emitting uncontrollable giggles and laughter. He tried to stop Harry's hands but they were to fast. Everyone smiled at the spectacle. Things were finally all right between them.

When Harry finally stopped tormenting Draco, he placed a gentle kiss on Draco's smooth cheek and carried him off his lap. "Go finish your homework. I'll see you at lunch."

Draco grinned. Things were finally looking up.

_I'd rather die and give this up. I finally have my love.

* * *

_

Next chapter:

"Draco do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"I want you to be mine almost as much as I want to be yours." Harry was unbuttoning his shirt. "Let's seal our love forever such that no one can touch it."

Draco's heartbeat had quickened its pace. Was Harry suggesting was he thought he was? All his life, Draco never believed in his nighttime dreams. Mainly because they were things had never happened or ever will. He didn't imagine that his 'wrong dreams' would ever become real.

Harry let his shirt fall off him. "I want to make your dreams come true."

* * *

A/N: Time for explanation. I added a bit of the next chapter because I didn't want you people thinking that the story had ended. The story has not ended. And by the way, I think I didn't do a very good job on this chapter. It seemed too abrupt? What do you think? Send in comments.

1 One of the kind reviewers of this story (Tash) had requested for a story of Harry and Draco's childhood. I'm still thinking about it. But if I am going to do so, then the above sentence "fate has played a big part in their lives" is referring to that story.


	8. Interference

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

WARNING: Male/male relationship that includes incest. Harry and Draco are angsty and sentimental in this story so that means they're OOC. Blaise Zabini is a boy and is OOC. This chapter has not been beta-ed. 

A/N: Sorry, this chapter was too long and I could enter the teaser or else it would really be _super ultra_ long. The teaser is in the next chapter. Promise! Introduction of new people in this chapter: Blaise and Hansel.

**The Hardship That Brothers Face**

**Chapter 8: Interference**

Please note the WARNING before to go on.

_I hate it when you say you're sorry, when you apologize like I don't understand you._

_I hate it when you wipe your eyes, and say that it's only sand._

_I hate it more when you cry inside and never tell me about it._

_I hate it when you go to someone else to confide in your problems._

_I hate it when you make me worry, plain simple._

_Why do I love you so, when you evoke feelings of hate within me?_

_Tell me. Why?

* * *

_

14 years, 11 months and two weeks. That's about how long Harry had known his little brother. But how much did he actually know about Draco? He knew his favourite colour was dark green and that he loved vanilla ice-cream. Harry knew Draco loved Potions and wanted to run his own apothecary in future.

Blaise Zabini knew Draco for two years, three months and two weeks. So how? How did he know more about Draco than his own older brother?

Not many knew about the true relationship between Harry and Draco. Few suspected, but those who knew for sure were Harry's dorm mates, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore (inside source) and Blaise.

How did Zabini find out though?

"Harry, is something wrong?"

Harry stumbled out of his stupor and smiled at Draco. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Somebody who is completely alright would eat their ice-cream instead of observing it melt." Draco smiled, dimples carving into his cheeks. His silvery-blue eyes twinkled with soft laughter. Harry stared at him. Draco waved his hand in front of his brother's unblinking eyes. "Harry? You still there?"

"Sorry," the green-eyed boy muttered. "I didn't get enough sleep yesterday." Harry slept, but he was plagued with disturbing dream through the night. And all of them resonated of the conversation he had with Blaise under the moonlit sky yesterday after dinner.

* * *

Yesterday, after dinner:

"You wanted to talk to me," began Harry. "You never talk to me. What's up?"

"I'll get straight to the point," said Blaise, his hands clasped behind his back and looking very much like a businessman. "I want Draco."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is it another play?"

Blaise Zabini was the director to the jester-marionette play performed in the Masquerade party not too long ago. The astounding response it got made Zabini famous in Hogwarts as a prodigy in theatrical plays. And it was him, after all, who allowed Draco the role of the jester.

"Yes and no," replied Blaise. "I have not realised it before, and I curse myself for it. Your brother Draco is beautiful. He has the grace and form of a sweet lady and his face can capture hearts. And I can tell he has a fire within him. I want him in my next play on Christmas."

"Shouldn't you be talking to Draco then?" asked Harry. "Why call me out?"

"I have spoken to him about the play. He has agreed. But now, I want to talk to you, his brother, about something else entirely. Lately, I've heard that you and Draco have gotten together despite your blood ties with him. And though he chose you, I bet you cannot swear that you can bring him happiness."

Harry frowned. He didn't like where this was going.

"You have known him forever, Harry," continued Blaise. "But, do you really know him? Do you understand him? Do you have what it takes to make him happy and feel safe? Harry, I want to be with him. And for that to happen, I need you to get out of the way."

"Bullshit," swore Harry heatedly. "You think you can just shoo me because you have the hots for my brother? The answer is no."

"How quickly you answer."

"Besides, Draco wouldn't fall for a poetic freak like you. You speak in metaphors and similes and what-not. What are you? Shakespearean? All you can bring Draco is a headache. I am the one he loves. And I love him dearly as well."

"Do you? Do you really? I can hear doubt in your conviction. After all, incest is not widely accepted even in the wizarding world. And besides, what do you really know of Draco?"

"You have no right to talk about what I do or do not know about Draco," retorted Harry, none too politely.

Blaise started to circle Harry. "Let me tell you a few titbits about your brother. Whenever he gets frustrated, he taps his fingers, did you know that? And when he's exhausted, he won't ask for water but a refreshing cup of iced lemon tea. And he hates sugar. Did you know that as well? How often does he do his laundry? Twice a week. What cake does he like? Marble cheese. Which does he prefer? Chess or Go? Neither. Last question, in terms of bonding…top or bottom?"

Heat rose to Harry's cheeks, both in anger and abashment. He hated to admit but all those things Blaise had just said, he had known none of them. He never knew Draco liked iced lemon tea. He had never noted whenever Draco tapped his fingers and Harry was the one who always added sugar to Draco's coffee.

"You know close to nothing about your brother," said Blaise with a knowing smirk. "I only got to know him when he rehearsed for my play. He was the most interesting actor in the crew. So beautiful and vibrant. Musical laugh, wonderful blue eyes…I want him, Harry, and I will take him with or without your consent. I called you out here merely to give you a warning. Have a nice night, Harry."

With that, Blaise left leaving a stunned and speechless Harry in his wake.

* * *

Returning to the present time, Harry pushed his melted ice-cream away from him. Draco snuggled his head under Harry's arm. "What's the matter?" he asked. He looked so cute right then. Harry smiled and shook his head.

However, his gaze wandered to the table across the hall. Blaise Zabini was looking at him with a smirk, mouthing, "He will be mine."

Harry squeezed Draco slightly and stood up. "Come on, let's get ready for Potions."

Draco nodded and stood up, brushing breadcrumbs from the corners of his mouth. _So beautiful and vibrant._ The blonde grinned at Harry and looped an arm around his shoulder. _Top or bottom?_ Harry blushed furiously. Damn that Zabini!

"Harry, are you sure you're alright?" Draco frowned in concern. "You know you can tell me anything. Oh, hi Blaise."

Harry's attention was caught at the mention of the despised name. Draco spoke with the Slytherin for a while before returning to Harry. "I have to discuss something with Blaise. See you in Potions?"

Harry nodded mutely, as Draco hurriedly went to Blaise, who looped an arm around the blonde's shoulder. Unbeknownst to Draco, Blaise threw a smirk at Harry. Harry wanted to slap him. His hands curled into fists, restraining himself.

"Something wrong, buttercup?"

Buttercup? Harry turned around and was met with a boy with blue eyes. Harry widened his eyes in recognition. The blue-eyed boy was the person in black who danced with Harry during the Masquerade. He was a seventh-year Ravenclaw as it turned out.

The Ravenclaw laughed. "Sorry, I didn't know your name so I had to resort to using a pet name. Do you mind?"

"I don't mind having a pet name but not Buttercup," said Harry jovially. "My name's Harry."

"I am Hansel." Harry noted that he had a slight Transylvanian accent. It reminded Harry of one of the Dracula movies he'd seen with Draco when they were much younger. "It's a pity we were not able to continue our dance the other night. I had no idea you had a rendezvous with the jester."

Harry laughed. "The jester is my little brother, for your information. I have to get ready for class."

"Want me to accompany you?" offered Hansel.

Draco was gone. And Harry was bound to feel more depressed walking alone. "Sure," he agreed. "Why not?" They chatted as they made for the Gryffindor common room so that Harry could retrieve his Potions things.

Still at the breakfast table, Hermione and Ron munched on their French toast thoughtfully.

"Hey, Herm. Aren't Draco and Harry an item now?" asked Ron.

"Yes, why do you ask?" replied Hermione.

"If they are, then why are they walking together with two different people?" asked Ron.

Hermione shook her head. "Hell if I know."

* * *

Draco glanced at his watched for the umpteenth time and drummed his fingers nervously on the wooden table in front of him. Where's Harry? If he did not arrive in the next minute, Snape was going to be very generous with the detention-giving, candy discount or not.

"Do not be so worried," said Blaise, putting his hand over Draco's drumming fingers. "I am sure he is capable of escorting himself to the dungeons even without your guide."

"Huh? Oh, sorry Blaise. It's just that sometimes, you talk a little too long-windedly." Draco smiled sheepishly as Blaise scowled inwardly. Could that Potter actually be right when he said Draco was turned off by his flowery speech?

Out of the blue, Harry rushed into the dungeons and took the seat closest to him, his pants coming in short breaths. "Made it in time," he gushed out. He waved at someone who stood at the doorway. "Thanks for walking me, Hans."

Draco heard someone reply "You are welcome" but that person was gone when he turned behind. Hans? Who was this Hans? Harry never told him about knowing someone called Hans.

"Harry," he waved. "Where were you?"

Harry was about to answer when he saw Blaise's hand on Draco's. He pursed his lips and pretended that he had not heard Draco. How dare that conniving Slytherin put his hand on Draco! Draco frowned when Harry did not respond. He wanted to go over and sit beside Harry but Snape, with his absolutely atrocious timing, suddenly entered the classroom and demanded complete silence.

Throughout the lesson, Draco sneaked glances at Harry and was too distracted to notice that Blaise had snaked an arm around his waist. Harry, however, was determined not to look at Draco and see that arm around _his_ Draco! He busied himself with the potion and talked only to his partner, Dean.

When the lesson ended, Dean helped Harry clean up. Then unexpectedly, Dean said under his breath, "You're doing it again, Harry."

Harry blinked like a deer in headlights. Confused. "Doing? Doing what?"

"You're giving your brother the cold shoulder again," said Dean. "Didn't you just get back together with him?"

"I'm not giving Draco the cold shoulder," protested Harry. "It's that idiot Zabini."

"I told you your brother hates me," said a voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard to Harry. Surely, it could be none other than Zabini.

"So it's true then," said Draco. "You're avoiding me because I'm hanging out with Blaise. I didn't believe it when he told me but now I see it. How can you be jealous of my good friend?" With that, Draco fled the dungeons, a smirking Blaise following not too far behind.

"Dean," began Harry.

"Yes?" he replied.

"When did I avoid Draco?"

Dean shrugged. "Merlin knows."

* * *

Blaise Zabini. Draco had not realized how irritating he was up till now. The Slytherin had been practically hanging off him. Draco shivered at the thought that he had actually allowed Blaise to put his hand on his waist. Why wasn't he conscious of it till now?

With that poetically lewd mind, Blaise probably wanted Draco in his bed. After he left the dungeons, Draco shooed Blaise away, saying he needed some time alone. Then, the blonde went to wait for Harry outside the dungeons. He wondered if his brother had believed his act. He could remember Harry's flabbergasted look when he accused him of being jealous of Blaise.

Draco chortled softly but his cheerful mien dropped like a rock in water when he saw Harry walking out of the dungeons but not alone. He was talking to a boy with blonde hair, and was taller than Harry. A green fire ignited within Draco. Who was _he_? Who was this bold person who dared to –

Wait, the tall blonde boy wasn't really doing anything. Just talking to Harry. What was Draco getting all worked up for? Regaining his composure, Draco chased up to Harry and lightly tapped him on his shoulder.

When Harry saw that it was Draco, his reaction was immediate. "I swear I was not avoiding you," he declared.

The boy beside Harry blinked. "Ah, you must be Draco, Harry's younger brother and the masquerading jester. Pleased to meet you." The boy gave a half bow. "I am Hansel."

Draco returned the slight bow, somewhat confused. "Um, pleased to meet you too. Harry, I have to speak with you."

"Aren't you mad at me?" asked Harry, remembering Draco's outburst after Potions class. "Shouldn't you be with Blaise?" It was an innocent question. But the way Harry had said it, his tone was so sharp yet emotionless, it cut Draco like a blade.

Harry was hurt. Draco knew. His brother was hurt by what Draco said earlier although he had been acting. But, he didn't have to act this way.

"I'll see you at lunch," said Harry. "Come on, Hans. You'll be late for Arithmancy if we linger here."

Draco stood stock still as he watched Harry leave with another man. He stiffened his jaw. He was a man, gay or not, he was a man. Men do not cry over silly things.

_Harry, you heartless jerk!

* * *

_

"Draco—"

"Not now, Blaise," said Draco in an irked tone.

"Draco, please tell me what's the matter," pleaded Blaise.

Draco turned at glared sharply at Blaise. The Slytherin felt his hairs stand on end. Angry heat emanated from the blonde.

"Leave me be," Draco gritted out.

"It's about Harry, isn't it?" guessed Blaise. "He's found another guy and you are angry with him."

"He's not the only one I'm angry with," said Draco. "Why, Blaise? Why would you try and break me and Harry up?"

Blaise gave a soft smirk. He was seen through so easily. His acting must be worse than he thought. "He does not deserve you," said Blaise softly. "He does not understand you as well as I. He does not know you. He cannot bring you happiness. I can. I can –"

"Shag me then leave me in the cold," interrupted Draco. "You don't love me. Don't lie. You just want me to be another one of your conquests. Well, let me tell you now, I will never sleep with you. I may be wrong now and you might really love me but your feelings will go unaccepted. The only one I will accept inside me is Harry. Got that?"

In his heated confrontation, Draco had closed in on Blaise until his very own breath was warming Blaise's lips. The Slytherin smiled softly. "Well at least I know something more about you. You prefer to be _bottom_, I see."

Draco blushed. When did he say that? He recalled all he had said and blushed even more furiously. _Oh._

Blaise nodded. "Okay, I understand. I accept defeat. Harry has won again without even trying. But let me ask you. Why do you give your affections to someone who appreciates it less than I?"

"Because I love him," answered Draco simply. "He doesn't have to understand me to make me happy. Love is not a quid pro quo. I do not expect anything out of him. Merely his love."

Blaise laughed. "People call me a poetry-sodden fool. But just now, your words are even too cheesy for me."

"Cheesy they may be, but that is how I feel," said Draco. He grinned. "Love makes you cheesy. When you really fall in love with someone who is more worthy, you will be saying something even cheesier."

There was something magical within Draco, Blaise realized. Not only was the blonde a beauty, an enigma sometimes, he was also right. He spoke as one who has suffered to make true his love. "Love makes us cheesy fools then?"

Draco nodded. "That's right."

* * *

Love makes us cheesy fools. But even Draco was not foolish enough to ignore Harry's coldness. That night, Harry returned to the common room quite late. He had been out practicing Quidditch with Hansel and a few other players.

Draco was waiting for him by the fire. "What kept you?" His sudden question spooked Harry who had just realized his brother was there.

"Draco! It's late. What are you still doing up?" asked Harry, purely out of concern.

"You will not switch the topic," said Draco firmly.

Harry winced. Draco sounded angry. Harry hobbled to the couch and put his broom against it. He limped towards his brother. "I have done something stupid again, haven't I? I'm sorry."

Draco looked at his brother. The depth of his sadness showed in his eyes surprised Harry.

_I hate it when you say you're sorry, when you apologize like I don't understand you._

"Both you and I have gone through too much to just break it off, Harry," said Draco. "Don't you understand how much I love you?"

"I know I shouldn't have doubted you. But Blaise spoke to me," said Harry. Draco frowned slightly. Blaise again. "Blaise made me realize how little I've sacrificed. How little I knew about you. How little I deserved. I'm your brother. And yet I know you so little. I'm not even sure if you're happy being with me." Moisture dabbed the area under his green eyes.

Draco longed to embrace him. "Please don't cry."

Harry shook his head. "It's nothing."

_I hate it when you wipe your eyes, and say that it's sand._

"You don't trust me," said Draco, the hurt in his voice evident.

"It's not that. It's just that…" Harry bit his lip. How to explain. How to explain that he was afraid that Draco would leave him for someone else. The only assurance in his life had been his younger brother who had always been there, you was always there to help him.

_"We've been over this three times, Harry," said Draco in a slightly exasperated tone._

_Harry put his hands together in a begging gesture. "Please, just one more time. I'm sure I'll get it this time."_ (refer to Chapter 1)

Draco began ball his hands into fists.

_I hate it more when you cry inside and never tell me about it._

"Blaise was right in his own sense," said Harry. Again it was Blaise. "You do deserve someone better. Who am I to interfere with someone who had good intentions towards you? Who could make you laugh and see your potential in acting and can lift your spirits when they are lowest. Even Hans said it. I was being selfish."

Hans.

_I hate it when you go to someone else to confide in your problems._

Draco's whole body stiffened. Why were so many people interfering?

In silent anger, Draco took one step forward making Harry unconsciously take a step backward. He winced visibly.

"Harry?" whispered Draco. His eyes drifted to his brother's left foot. Harry wasn't putting any weight on his left foot. And he had been limping when he returned to the common room. "Your foot?"

The green-eyed boy tried to force out a sheepish laugh that sounded nervous more than anything. "Ah, you know Quidditch. You see a sprained ankle all the time."

"You shouldn't be walking without help. Have you gone to see Madam Pomfrey?"

The guilty look in those green eyes answered the question. Draco lowered in eyes sadly.

_I hate it when you make me worry, plain simple._

Draco looked at Harry. His older brother, with so many flaws yet so perfect. How had he fallen in love with such a nutcase? Was he mad?

_Why do I love you so when you evoke feelings of hate within me?_

The blonde reached out his hands towards his brother. Harry thought Draco wanted to hit him. He closed his eyes and braced himself for impact.

_Tell me. Why?_

Draco closed his arms around Harry and embraced him tightly, like Harry would slip through him if he let go. Harry felt a bit awkward. His hands were pinned to his sides by Draco's arms around me and he couldn't move. He shifted so that he wouldn't have to pressure his sprained ankle.

"Uh, Draco?" he asked, wondering if his brother was just tired or something.

"Shh. Don't move," said Draco, barely a whisper.

Harry sighed quietly and pressed his cheek against the side of Draco's head. Both of them needed reassurance. Both of them needed to be reminded that they truly loved each other.

_How is it possible that I can love you so much?_

"Harry?" said Draco after a while. Harry moved slightly to show that he was listening. Draco gave a small giddy smile. "I can feel your heartbeat." Draco felt his brother's skin heat up slightly in embarrassment and the heartbeat escalated slightly as well.

_Perhaps the truth is, it is impossible for me not to love you this much._

"When was the last time we slept in the same bed?" asked Draco innocently.

"When I was 10, before I left for Hogwarts," said Harry slowly. Draco grinned against his brother's chest, suddenly feeling too comfortable.

"I want to sleep in your bed tonight," said Draco.

_I don't know why…_

Harry widened his eyes at the bold request.

"I love you, brother," said Draco. He looked at Harry.

…_I don't know how…_

Harry avoided his eyes shyly. "Me too."

"Let's go to bed," said Draco. "We'll get Madam Pomfrey to look at your foot tomorrow."

"Okay."

…_but I'll love you forever…_

_Goodnight._


End file.
